Asesinos rituales
by Chicarvil
Summary: Padackles, au. Jared es un detective ilusionado por el cambio de narcóticos a homicidios.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 8

Este es el primer padackles que escribi. Espero que os guste.

Titulo: Asesinos Rituales.  
Autor: chicarvil  
Resumen: Jared es un detective ilusionado por el cambio de narcóticos a homicidios.  
Tiempo: No tiene tiempo.  
Calificación: No lo tengo claro (algo muy normal en mi XD) pero para no cogernos los dedos pondremos NR-18  
Pairing: Padackles aunque aun no puedo decir si abra sexo o no (siempre dejo una puerta abierta por si acaso).  
Advertencias: Como bien veis por el titulo la cosa va de asesinatos así que abra escenas gore y desagradables.  
Advertencias 2: Este ff a pesar de ser un universo alternativo vereis que meto personajes de la serie. Lo hago para ahorrarme descripciones XD...(lo se, soy una vaga)  
Descargo de responsabilidades: Todo esto sale de mi perversa imaginación asi que cualquier relación con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

CAPITULO 1

Un ultimo vistazo al espejo le demostró que aunque no iba mal seguía pareciendo un camello de alto standing: Vaqueros anchos, una camiseta roja y una sudadera de cremallera con capucha.

-._Eso es lo malo de haberte pasado los últimos tres años en narcóticos, tigre. Todo lo malo se pega.- _

Pensó encaminándose a la puerta mientras tomaba nota mental de comprarse ropa nueva. Si iba a cambiar de departamento también tendría que cambiar de aspecto, no porque le importara lo que pensaran de el sino porque entre sus escasos veintidós años y las ropa de macarra que poblaban su armario nadie, pero nadie en absoluto lo tomaría en serio.

Y el era muy serio en el trabajo.

Puede que le gustara bromear, jugar a la PSP y hacer el vago pero cuando había que trabajar era el puto Kojack.

Soltó una risa al habitáculo vació que era el coche, eso si que había sido gracioso considerando que su nuevo compañero era uno de los mejores detectives del departamento de homicidios.

_Mandaba narices. _

El recién salido de una provechosa redada a los carteles colombianos en donde había sido prácticamente una pieza imprescindible para pasar a ser el perrito faldero del famoso, cojonudo y brillante Detective Ackles.

Soltó un juramento, tanto por su nuevo compañero como por el membrillo que le había adelantado en el cruce y que casi hace que provoque un accidente. Olió las llantas quemadas por culpa del frenazo y escupió un taco, enseguida se riño a si mismo, ahora era de homicidios no podía seguir utilizando el lenguaje de la calle al que estaba acostumbrado. Ya podía imaginarse en la escena del crimen, con la viuda sollozando al fondo de la habitación y el silbando ante la choza que se gastaban los pijos de mierda de aquel barrio de blancos.  
Encajo los dientes y metió primera. El Land Rover se deslizo por la carretera de forma suave mientras se repetía una y otra vez que nada de hablar como un traficante. No tanto por la familia, sabia que en el momento de la verdad no podría decir una burrada como esa, lo que mas temía era cuando estuviera a solas con su compañero.

No lo conocía personalmente pero tampoco hacia falta ser muy listo para saber que seguramente seria un tipo de lo mas estirado.

-._Los hijos de padres policías suelen serlo - _

Su sonrisa se ensancho divertida al imaginarse al típico cuarentón que cree que su nuevo compañero va a besar el suelo por donde pisa. Nada mas lejos de su intención.  
Jared podía ser un pedacito de pan pero no le gustaba nada que le tomaran por estúpido. El era de Texas y si algo tenia claro es que los de allí no dejaban pasar chorradas. Así que si tenia que partirle la boca a el detective Ackles no dudaría ni medio minuto.

Por fin llego a la comisaría, su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora. Aspiro aire y dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran, aguanto la respiración mientras sus ojos recorrían la gran fachada del edificio.  
Precioso ladrillo rojo desde la base hasta la azotea, grandes ventanales enmarcados en madera adornaban la cara delantera, los dos laterales franqueados por dos edificios de viviendas, uno con una cafetería y otro con un supermercado (que seguramente seria el mas seguro del planeta).

Subió los cuatro escalones que lo separaban de la entrada a trote mientras fruncía los labios para dejar escapar el aliento retenido en su cuerpo.

Un fortísimo aire acondicionado le recibió acompañado de un sin fin de gritos y quejas de la recepción. Su primera intención fue acercarse al pobre sargento que allí había pero cambio de idea al ver como una señora con muy malas pulgas le chillaba lo inútil que era.

Se dirigió a la puerta de los despachos mirado por encima del hombro como la mujer golpeaba con el bolso la cabeza del hombre y preguntándose sino estaría mas seguro infiltrado de nuevo en los carteles de la droga.

Camino mirando todos los carteles de información para poder ubicarse pero aquello era como un maldito laberinto. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?. Subió las escaleras suponiendo que un departamento tan desagradable como homicidios, en donde fotos con cadáveres mutilados pegadas en las paredes, no estaría a la vista de la gente que paseara ociosamente por allí.  
Se encontró con un pasillo muy largo solo poblado con una solitaria maquina de café. Miro de un lado a otro buscando algún tipo de indicación pero nada.

-._Joder, ¿Y cuando se incendie el edificio que van a hacer?. Ni siquiera ahí una triste señal de salida.- _Gruño para sus adentros.

Una puerta justo a su lado se abrió y de ella salió un hombre leyendo unos papeles. Paso por delante de el sin siquiera levantar la vista y se encamino a la maquina de bebidas. Lo observo con detenimiento, era un tipo alto, no tanto como el pero sin duda superaba el 1.80, la chaqueta de vestir negra dibujaba su espalda y se le marcaba a la cintura, los vaqueros descoloridos en verde no disimulaban la forma extraña en las que sus piernas se doblaban. No supo porque no se rió al descubrir que aquel tipo parecía John Wayne recién bajado del caballo, en circunstancias normales ya estaría revolcándose por el suelo. Pero al parecer no eran normales.

El hombre se llevo la mano al bolsillo del pantalón sin dejar de leer la carpeta que llevaba en la mano, dejándole ver que llevaba la camisa blanca por fuera.

-._Un pijo con clase.- _pensó hipnotizado, viendo como la moneda se deslizaba de sus manos y se introducía en la obertura.

Los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta.

El joven se inclino para recoger la taza y el cuerpo de Jared se puso de puntillas sin su permiso para tener una mejor visión. Volvió a caer sobre sus talones cuando el chico volvió sobre sus pasos bebiendo lentamente de lo que, supuso, era café.

Jared no supo porque dio ese paso hacia un lado, cortándole así el paso, mas tarde se diría que era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba perdido y el era el único que pululaba por allí pero en ese momento su cuerpo se movió solo.

-Perdone.- Carraspeo

El agente de narcóticos se quedo de una pieza cuando el lector levanto el rostro con los labios fruncidos debido a la lectura.

-._Jesús.- _

Tal vez fueran los labios de chica que su interlocutor tenia o las mejillas surcadas de pecas o la redonda mandíbula o ese ceño fruncido gobernado por una mirada penetrante detrás de unas finísimas gafas o tal vez fuera por el poder cósmico que movía el universo pero el caso era que fue la primera vez en su vida que Jared Padalecki se quedo sin palabras.

-¿Se ha perdido?-pregunto con voz profunda y un marcado acento de...¿Texas?.

-¿Eres de Texas?-pregunto alargando las manos para tocarle los hombros. El joven dio un paso atrás para alejarse y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.- Uy...perdón...yo también lo soy.-una ceja arqueada.- De Texas, quiero decir.- susurro metiendose las manos en los bolsillos y rezando porque eso no hubiera sonado demasiado gay.

Un silencio tenso lleno el pasillo, un silencio que Jared quería cortar fuera como fuera. El joven lo miraba como si fuera un psicópata salido de una peli de terror. Estuvo tentado de largarse de allí entre disculpas e intentar pedirle información al pobre sargento de recepción cuando con una voz pausada el lector hablo:

-Bien por ti.- acto seguido volvió a beber del vaso de plástico, un sorbo corto, sin apartar la vista de Jared que se sintió como un virus debajo de un microscopio, pero esa sensación paso enseguida a otra muy distinta cuando vio como la punta de la lengua de su interlocutor se deslizaba por sus labios para lamer las gotas de café.-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-._Oh…si…si que puedes...- _

-¿Disciple?-

._¿Había dicho eso en voz alta.?Que imbecil. _

-Si, me he perdido yo...-se dijo regañándose a si mismo. ¿Se podia saber a que venia ese comportamiento?. Ni que estuviera hablando con Lindsay Lohan.

-Oh..si, tranquilo...le pasa a mucha gente.- el joven se metió la carpeta debajo del brazo y se paso el café a la mano que dejo libre mientras que con la otra agarraba su brazo de forma suave. Jared dio un respingo cuando se acerco lo suficiente para olerle el aftersave.- Narcóticos esta a la derecha.- Señalo.- Seguro que allí encuentras alguien que te escuche.-

_¿uh? _

A Jared le costo un buen rato darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir. Ese chico se pensaba que era un camello. Abrió la boca para decir lo equivocado que estaba pero...¿Cómo culparle?...Todo su esfuerzo de los últimos años había sido parecerse a un traficante. Era algo normal.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro. El joven dio un paso adelante debido a la fuerza que utilizo.

-No, hombre...estoy buscando homicidios. Soy poli.- informo risueño.

El lector parpadeo un par de veces, incrédulo pero luego se encogió de hombros y señalando la puerta que había detrás de el dijo:

-Es esa puerta.-

-Gracias...-sonrió mirando la puerta de cristal. Una puerta que le abriría un mundo nuevo, nada de mujeres echadas a perder por culpa de la droga, de niños muertos a balazos por territorios, ni robos para conseguir su nueva dosis. Soltó un suspiro de esperanza y fue entonces cuando se acordó de su informador. Giro la cabeza y lo vio alejarse con paso lento.- Oye...no se cual es tu nombre.- dijo en voz alta pero el joven ya bajaba las escaleras inmerso en su lectura.

Chasqueo la lengua, decepcionado por no haberle preguntado antes pero medio segundo después se golpeo la frente. ¿El nombre?...Por el amor de Dios, aquello era una comisaría y de seguro que se encontraría a ese tipo un centenar de veces mas.

-._¿En que mierda estas pensando, Jay?- _Se regaño.

Con un visible enfado cruzo la puerta del despacho y allí se quedo clavado. Era como entrar en el mundo al revés. El pasillo era todo quietud y silencio, aquel despacho era a falta de una palabra mejor: El Caos.

Unas doce mesas ocupaban todo el espacio, prácticamente amontonadas una contra otra, el poco espacio que quedaba libre estaba destinado a los pasillos y aun así no había mucho. Le costo un rato entender que a pesar del desbarajuste allí había un cierto orden.  
Dos mesas una enfrente de la otra eran de dos compañeros que trabajaban juntos, lo cual significaba que cada mesa era un caso diferente. Soltó un jadeo al ver como en cada una reposaban varias carpetas amarillas.  
Jared sabia muy bien lo que significaban. El mismo tenia al menos media docena de carpetas como esa en su antiguo escritorio de narcóticos.

_Casos atrasados. _

Cada carpeta era una (o al menos quería creer que solo era una) persona asesinada. Sacudió los hombros para sacudirse aquella sensación tan abrumadora pero solo consiguió apaciguarla. Dio un paso hacia el agente que tenia mas cerca pero alguien le empujo en ese momento.

-Lo siento.- Un hombre bajito, con escaso pelo negro. Iba a continuar su camino cuando el le pregunto:

-Perdone ¿Sabe donde esta el Capitán Manners?-

El hombre menudo abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento alguien grito desde su izquierda:

-Kripke...¿Cómo van las pruebas de balística?-

-Cuando las tenga te avisare.-corto el pequeño hombre y luego se volvió hacia Jared agregando.- El despacho del fondo, hijo.-se marcho sin decir nada mas.

Jay cruzo la gran sala intentando no mirar las fotografías de gente muerta y desmembrada, fijando todas sus fuerzas en la gran puerta de madera que se erguía ante el.

_Capitán Kim Manners _Leyó y no pudo evitar imaginarse a una mujer de cuarenta años y con muy mal humor.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando abrió la puerta y vio lo equivocado que estaba.

-¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a llamar a la puerta, niño?-gruño un hombre cincuentón con el teléfono en la mano..- Sal y llama sino quieres que te expediente.- ordeno.

Jared obedeció, cerro la puerta de forma suave y llamo con los nudillos, medio minuto después su nuevo jefe le daba permiso para entrar.

-Te digo que no, me da igual lo que diga el alcalde, soy el jefe de una comisaría no de una agencia de publicidad. – el Capitán Manners andaba de un lado a otro visiblemente enfadado, ignorándolo por completo.- Se que es algo muy serio y tengo a mi mejor hombre, así que no me molestes mas.- dicho esto colgó y se desplomo en su gran asiento de cuero que crujió ante el peso. – Bien...¿Y tu quien eres?-espeto entrecerrando los ojos curioso mientras le hacia un gesto para que se sentara, cosa que no dudo en hacer.

-Yo...-empezó a decir, intentando que su gran cuerpo cupiera en aquella pequeña silla de madera.

-Oh...si...-chasqueo los dedos al recordar.- Eres el nuevo. Jared Papalepis.-

-Padalecki, señor.-corrigió en un susurro removiéndose en su asiento para evitar clavarse el reposabrazos en la cadera.

Manners ignoro el comentario, cogió una carpeta amarilla de delante de su mesa y empezó a leer como si el no existiera. Jared observo el despacho sin saber muy bien lo que tenia que hacer. Placas conmemorativas, fotos con dos alcaldes diferentes, la bandera americana colgada en la pared. Todo el despacho era un culto a una carrera llena de logros. Hasta la mesa saturada de papeles rebozaba orgullo, buena pinta de ello daba una placa conmemorativa y la llave de la ciudad.  
De repente se sintió terriblemente pequeño.

-Bien, niño. ¿Sabes donde te estas metiendo?-pregunto el capitán dejando caer la carpeta de forma ruidosa sobre la mesa y apoyando los codos sobre ella.

-¿Disculpe?-la silla crujió cuando se incorporo para preguntar.

-Te has pasado los últimos tres años en narcóticos, dos de ellos infiltrado en una banda. Nunca he estado infiltrado pero he leído muchos informes y se que el dinero, la droga y las mujeres corren por doquier. En homicidios solo veras mucha sangre, las únicas mujeres bonitas que veas estarán mas tiesas que un pollo en un congelador. Así que vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Sabes donde te estas metiendo?-

Jared trago saliva e intento digerir tanta información. Le habían dicho que su capitán era un hombre rudo pero justo aunque nunca pensó que tanto.  
Se aclaro la garganta con una tos e imitando la misma posición que su jefe dijo:

-Si me pregunta a que si estoy preparado para dejar un destino en el que las mujeres solo están contigo para que le des su próxima dosis, los amigos pueden matarte para ascender y el dinero esta lleno de sangre la respuesta es un si con mayúsculas.- quiso haber utilizado el mismo tono pero sabia mirada del jefe de policía hizo que le temblara la voz.

Aun asi el mensaje llego alto y claro.

-Muy bien, niño. Entonces será mejor que empieces a trabajar.-

Jared asintió e intento levantarse pero se quedo atorado en la diminuta silla. El corazón se le encogió al imaginarse levantándose con el trozo de madera atorado en las caderas. Manners le miraba con el gesto interrogante, seguramente preguntándose porque demonios no se había ido aun.

-¿Sabe donde esta mi compañero?-pregunto removiendo las caderas para poder salir.

-Oh...si...-volvió a chasquear los dedos y empezó a garabatear algo en un papel.

Aprovecho el momento en que su jefe bajaba la vista para apoyar ambas manos en los reposabrazos de la silla, apretó los pies en el suelo y tiro hacia arriba. Por un momento pensó que haría el mismo ruido que un tapón de una botella de champán al abrirla, por suerte la silla solo protesto un poco cuando lo dejo libre.  
Se levanto de un salto y se giro para mirar el aparato infernal, tomando nota mental de que no volvería a sentarse allí.

-El Asesino de Ojos Amarillos ha vuelto a atacar.-informo tendiéndole un pequeño papel

-¿Asesino de Ojos Amarillos, Señor?-pregunto cogiendo el papel en el que había una dirección garabateada.

-Los chicos de la prensa. Al parecer un vecino vio dos pequeños resplandores amarillos que parecían ojos, el detective Ackles supone que podían ser una especie de visión nocturna pero estoy seguro de que el te informara mejor.- cruzo los brazos encima de la mesa y lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pero...¿Dónde esta?-

-Oh...-repitió dando un respingo en la mesa. –Se ha ido. Esta en esa dirección.-

El estomago se le encogió en el pecho al agente Padalecki al oír eso. ¿Se había marchado sin esperarlo?. Puede que hubiera llegado un poco tarde a la comisaría pero eran compañeros...¿Tanto le habría costado esperarlo cinco minutos.?

_Será capullo. _Gruño para si.

-Gracias, Señor. Voy para allá.- salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás imaginándose como le partía la cara al tal detective Ackles.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 8

Ohhh...vamos, gente...no podeis decirme que este ff os parece tan malo que ni siquiera me hayais mandado un misero rewiews...venga ya...vale que no os guste pero hombre...¿ni uno?. Vais a conseguir tirarme la moral por los suelos..sniff, snifff

CAPITULO 2

Jensen dejo la carpeta del caso en el asiento del copiloto y miro la casa que se erguía delante de el.  
El cordón policial podía a duras penas contener a los chicos de la prensa, ansiosos de carnaza. Chasqueo la lengua al imaginarse lo que vendría en cuanto se bajara del coche.  
El caso ya era sonado de por si. La hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos de la ciudad primero y ahora una de sus mejores amigas, era algo jugoso para una ciudad a la que le gustaban los cotilleos (fueran de la clase que fueran) para encima sumarle a el a la explosiva ecuación.  
Podía ver los titulares: El hijo del excelente sargento Acleks es el encargado de la investigación.

Resoplo fastidiado y dejo que su cuerpo se hundiera en el respaldo.

_-Genial_.-.pensó para si mismo.

No solo tenia que lidiar con un asesino en serie sino que tendría que mantener el tipo delante de unos capullos que solo veían en el al hijo de un buen hombre al que respetaban y a el no.

De repente desarrollo una incipiente sensación de odio hacia todo el mundo. Tanto al Asesino de Ojos Amarillos por no dedicarse a Ornitología como al agente Álvarez por pasarle el caso, pero en especial a su querido y adorado padre.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y respiro varias veces de forma profunda. Se concentro en sentir las palmas sobre su rostro mientras se convencía a si mismo de que no podía ser tan infantil.  
Su padre no había echo otra cosa que trabajar toda su vida y a cambio se gano el respeto de todos los agentes de policía del país, el Agente Álvarez no tuvo la culpa de dejar el caso, su mujer había dado a luz tres semanas antes y al parecer había tenido problemas y el asesino...Dejo caer las manos sobre el volante con un fuerte ruido y soltó una risa seca. Con el asesino si podía enfadarse.

Miro la carpeta amarilla que había a su lado y sopeso el llevársela para corroborar las notas que el Álvarez había recopilado pero decidió que lo mejor seria no hacerlo. El informe estaba plagado de teorías y sospechas que de seguro solo hacían mas que confundirlo. De echo llevaba leyendo la misma pagina desde que salió de la comisaría, sin llegar a comprenderla.

_En realidad desde que aquel chico te paro.. _Regaño una pequeña voz en su mente.

Su boca se torció en una mueca, su maldita conciencia tenia razón (como casi siempre). Jensen Aclkes, a pesar de no contar aun con la treintena se consideraba un buen policía y mejor detective. ¿Cómo podía haber confundido a un poli con un simple camello?

_-Tal vez fue por culpa de la lectura.- _Se dijo a si mismo mientras abría la puerta del coche y se dirigía hacia la escena del crimen.- _Si, claro, la lectura. ¿Y el simple echo de quedarte mirándolo como un idiota no tiene nada que ver, verdad?.- _se calzo las gafas mientras rodaba los ojos ante esa pregunta.. ¿Cómo no iba a quedarse mirando a un tío que le sobrepasaba una cabeza de al...

-Agente Aclkes...¿Algun comentario para la prensa?- Una mujer menuda le saco de su ensimismamiento y estuvo tentado de darle las gracias por haber cortado aquella estúpida conversación consigo mismo.

-Sin comentarios.- fue claro y conciso, tanto que la periodista no dijo nada mas.

_-Puedes que hayas callado a esa pobre chica pero yo sigo aquí.-. _para su mala suerte su conciencia no era tan facil de hacer callar.

-Ey, Ackles.- saludo Ash apartándose el pelo largo del hombro.

El detective no pudo evitar una sonrisa el ver el aspecto desaliñado del joven: Camisa a cuadros por fuera de unos pantalones que sin duda habían conocido tiempos mejores.  
Observo como el policía esperaba pacientemente a que el subiera los tres escalones que separaban la casa de la calle.

-¿Han acabado ya los de la científica?-pregunto, devolviendo el saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Donde esta tu nuevo compañero?-pregunto ignorándolo y mirando detrás de el.

Jensen chasqueo la lengua y rodó los ojos. Su compañero. Un chico que había tenido la suerte de dar una buen palo a los carteles de la droga, ya podía imaginárselo con los dedos llenos de anillos de oro y un pedazo de reloj que de seguro lo dejaría ciego si le daba el sol.

-No ha llegado aun.- Mintió. La verdad era que quería retrasar el encuentro lo mas posible. ¿Quien sabe? Lo mismo tenia suerte y desistía de ser parte del departamento de homicidios, o al menos su compañero.- ¿Han terminado los del C.S.I?- volvió a preguntar.

-Aun no pero...-

-Soy el detective Padalecki ¿Ha visto alguien al detective Ackles?- una voz profunda se hizo oír por encima de la de Ash haciendo que ambos hombres se giraran.

El aire abandono los pulmones de Jensen cuando el mismo chico que lo había parado en medio del pasillo preguntaba a uno de los de la científica.

_¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?. _No supo si pregunto su conciencia o el.

-¡¡Esta aquí¡¡- Ash nunca sabría lo cerca que estuvo morir estrangulado a manos de Jensen.

Su nuevo compañero alzo la cabeza y clavo sus ojos color café en el, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal del detective, que hizo todo lo posible por no mover ni un músculo. Pero medio minuto después la mirada del joven paso de el para posarse en Ash.  
Jensen pudo observar como aquel gigantesco chico de Texas subía los escalones de un salto con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Se quedo un poco perplejo al ver como prácticamente lo ignoraba y con voz seria le preguntaba a Ash.

-¿Usted es el detective Ackles?-

Y Ash, claro, respondió como el solo podía hacerlo.

-Menudo detective estas tu echo, grandullón. Ackles es de detrás tuya.-

Jensen había tenido que alzar la cabeza para mirar a alguien muy pocas veces, gracias a ello era su 1.85 de estatura. Tal vez por eso nunca se había sentido tan pequeño como cuando su nuevo compañero se volvió sobre si mismo y lo miro fijamente.  
La garganta se le seco al ver como los finos labios del joven se separaban de forma graciosa por culpa de la sorpresa y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver como el enfado se evaporaba del rostro de su interlocutor.

-Oh...Hola.-fue un susurro que le dejo fuera de combate.

_Glup. _

-Bueno, parejita.- Ash y sus estupideces hicieron acto de presencia.- Os dejo para que podáis empezar a llevar el caso.- Le dio un fuerte manotazo a Jensen que lo hizo trastabillar hacia delante, se hubiera caído de no ser por que aquel grandísimo hombre lo sujeto por el hombro. El detective miro al melenudo policía y apunto estuvo de arrancarle los hígados pero fue una sensación efímera cuando todo, pero todo su cuerpo se concentro en aquellos largos dedos que le tocaban el hombro.- Los del C.S.I ya han acabado.- informo antes de irse.

Jensen se aparto de un salto como si su compañero quemara.

-Bueno...-

-Bueno...-

Silencio tenso e incomodo.

El recuerdo de la ultima cita que tuvo le golpeo la mente. Estaba igual de nervioso. Se sentía estúpido allí plantado sin decir absolutamente nada pero parecía que su mente se había bloqueado de tal manera que lo único que le dejaba hacer era mirarlo.  
Mandíbula ancha, pelo largo, castaño, anchos hombros, manos grandes _Muy...muy grandes _.  
Inspiro aire y se mordió el labio inferior, dejo que este se escapara lentamente de entre sus dientes mientras se fijaba en el hoyuelo que gobernaba su mandíbula. No se dio cuenta de lo obsceno que era ese gesto hasta que vio como los ojos de su compañero se posaron en sus labios.

_¿Pero que coño haces, Ackles?. _Se riño a si mismo.

-¿Tu eres mi nuevo compañero, no?- pregunto recuperando el control de si mismo y encaminándose hacia la casa mientras se subia las gafas con el dedo indice.

-Si. Soy Jared Padalecki.- Jensen hizo todo lo posible por no volverse a mirarlo pero el joven le corto el paso. Se quedo mirándolo sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo. Le llevo sus buenos diez segundos el reaccionar ante la mano tendida.

-Un nombre difícil de recordar.-Intento que sonara como un chiste mientras alzaba la mano y la cerraba en un fuerte apretón. Un apretón de hombres, claro. Pero no sonó como el quería. Por suerte su nuevo compañero pareció no notarlo.

-Tranquilo, el capitán Manners me ha rebautizado ya.- soltó con una ancha sonrisa. La sensación de nerviosismo de la primera cita volvió.

-Bien...Pada...Pada...lo que sea.-carraspeo apartando la mano y dirigiéndose al salón.- Tenemos trabajo. Espero que estés acostumbrado a ver sangre.-

Jared asintió con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de decir que estaba acostumbrado a centenares de cosas pero no pudo porque nada en sus tres años de infiltrado lo había preparado para lo que vio.

CONTINUARA.  
Ornitología: Ciencia que estudia los pájaros


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 8

SIMCA: no te me mueras, aquí te dejo el siguiente capi para que no lo hagas. Y gracias por lo de que eres mi fan (le hace ojitos)

Alexia a mi me costo tambien trabajo decir el nombre de jared, de echo al principio cuando veia la serie ni siquiera lo leia bien XD. Aquí te dejo la conti.

Katia: me alegro de que te guste mas este capi, los chicos van a estar un poco perdidillos en los capis mas que nada porque me quede en blanco una vez estuve a mitad del ff pero no te preocupes porque (como siempre) salgo airosa y lo termino de una forma que os vais a quedar flipadas . ¿No se te ocurrio verlos de polis? Sera que en la serie cada dos por tres se hacen pasar por agentes del fbi y eso y no me costo mucho pero debe de ser difícil de imaginar porque no eres la primera que me lo dice. Bueno, me alegro entonces de sorprender.

Baru, tu como siempre pidiendo y yo como siempre concediéndote. Aquí van unas cuantas escenas chistosas solo para ti

Izumi, pos si qu era raro chicarvil se va a llorar a un rincón por suerte te tengo a ti aquí para rescatarme. Jared esta acostumbrado a ver muchas cosas feas en narcóticos pero no lo que se encuentra cuando entra en el salon (nuestro niño es de estomaguito endeble XD)puedes darme toda la lata que quieras que yo encantada de la vida.

CAPITULO 3

La escena era demasiado horrible para que la joven mente de Jared la comprendiera por completo, solo consiguió entender algunos retazos de información antes de salir del salón dirección al baño. Nunca llego y termino vomitando sobre el Ficus mas cercano.

Parpadeo y trago aire en un intento de controlar todo su cuerpo, pero las imágenes que había visto seguían bombardeándole.

Las paredes manchadas de sangre, una larga melena rubia teñida de rojo, dibujos...muchos dibujos en las paredes con...Sangre.

El estomago le crujió al recordar como cuando aparto la mirada del cadáver vio tres dedos de una mano cerca de su pie izquierdo.

Volvió a vomitar.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, consiguió vaciar todo su estomago en la pobre planta. Se llevo la mano a la frente en un vano intento de apaciguar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había provocado el vomito, trago saliva y degusto el aliento típico que dejaba el vomito.  
Chasqueo la lengua desencantado.  
Menudo detective de homicidios estaba echo. No había durado ni treinta segundos en echar la pota en su primera escena del crimen. Ya podía imaginarse a su nuevo compañero riéndose de el.

-¿Estas bien?- La voz a sus espaldas era inconfundible. El detective Ackles.

-Si...No...No lo se.- susurro incorporándose mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la mano. Alzo la vista justo a tiempo de ver como Jensen paraba a un policía y le pedía amablemente un vaso de agua. El susodicho asintió y desapareció presto- Lo siento.- Se sintió como un niño de cinco años jugando a policías y ladrones. El que creía que iba a comerse el mundo, que dejaría anonadado a su nuevo compañero y mira lo que hace. Si en ese momento Jensen le hubiera dicho que dejara ese trabajo para profesionales de verdad no hubiera podido echarle nada en cara. Porque en ese momento se sintió como un autentico novato.

El policía uniformado volvió al poco tiempo con un vaso transparente que Ackles cogió sin mirar.

-No tienes por que preocuparte. Esto suele pasar mucho- informo tendiéndole el agua.

Jared dudo por un instante pero enseguida acepto el ofrecimiento. Tanto por que se sentía deshidratado como por que no quería que su compañero tuviera que taparse la nariz para hablar con el por culpa del mal aliento. El liquido le recorrió la garganta apaciguando el picor que la comida le habia provocado.

-Gracias.- fue lo unico que pudo decir.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también vomite cuando vi mi primer cadáver.- sonrió mientras se giraba y empezaba a entrar en el salón de nuevo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto dejando el vaso de cristal

-Si, pero yo llegue al baño. Soy un policía serio.- soltó con una carcajada que desapareció en cuanto cruzo el umbral del salón.-Kipke...¿Cual es la causa de la muerte?-

Jared se sorprendió al ver al mismo hombre bajito al que le pregunto sobre el despacho del Capitán Manners. Agradeció en su fuero interno haber devuelto todo el desayuno cuando el forense se levanto, quitándose los guantes de látex completamente ensangrentados.

-No me hagas mucho caso pero mis años de medicina me dicen que el agujero que tiene en el pecho del tamaño de un puño es la causa.-

El ex-agente de narcóticos tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír a carcajadas.

-Muy gracioso.- rechisto Ackles frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Le han arrancado el corazón?- Jared se deslizo hacia la derecha para poder ver mejor el cuerpo. Alzo un pie mientras oía como Kripke continuaba hablando.

-Si...eso y los pulmones...creo que el ase...¡¡CUIDADO¡¡- El nuevo agente de homicidios se quedo petrificado en el sitio ante el grito que pego el forense.- No te muevas.-

-Vale.- Susurro Jared manteniendo el equilibrio. Deseo no pensar en lo ridículo de su postura. Cuando el pequeño hombre del C.S.I le dio el aviso tenia un pie levantado dispuesto a dar un paso. Así que estaba en medio de un sangriento escenario con un pie en el aire y los brazos en alto para hacer equilibrio y no caerse al suelo. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como el detective Ackles giraba la cara mientras aguantaba una risa. No supo porque pero ese simple gesto hizo que el estomago le mariposeara.

Con la precaución que caracteriza a un científico Jared observo como Kripke se acercaba hasta su posición, sacaba una bolsa del bolsillo y raspaba algo que había pegado a la moqueta, justo debajo de su bota.

-Bien, grandullón. Ahora retrocede muy despacio.- Ordeno poniéndose de rodillas. Jared obedeció moviéndose a cámara lenta.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Jensen disimulando una risita.

-Aun no lo se pero creo que es...-el científico se agacho un poco mas, prácticamente pegando la nariz al suelo y olió.- Creo que es azufre, pero aun no lo tengo muy claro.- se levanto de un salto y con una sonrisa de triunfo por haber impedido que una prueba fuera contaminada agrego.- Te lo diré cuando lo analice. Ah...y dile a tu nuevo compi que se ponga los zapatos de plástico.-

Jared parpadeo ante ese comentario y sin darse cuenta se encontró mirando los pies de Jensen. Se sorprendió al ver que estaban enfundados en una especie de bolsa. ¿Cuándo se los había puesto?. Supuso que mientras vomitaba como un novato.  
La sensación de que todo eso le venia grande volvió a golpearlo.

-Lo tienes enorme.- Jared se atraganto ante ese comentario, tuvo que toser para obligar a su organismo a volver a respirar.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Los pies.- Aclaro Jensen que en ese momento le miraba los zapatos.-Sinceramente creo que vamos a tener que ponerte unas bolsas de basura.-

-Oh...Oh...los ...¿te refieres a mis pies?-sonrió al caer en la cuenta de que hablaba. -No te preocupes, esos condones me caben sin problema, todo es cuestión de encontrar la postura adecuada..- Quiso morirse cuando se dio cuenta de la burrada que acababa de soltar. El Detective Ackles lo miraba con una expresión de asombro en el rostro.- Quiero decir...-

-Anda...ponte esto.-corto su compañero lanzándole dos pares de zapatos de plástico mientras empezaba a analizar la habitación. Jared nunca vio la sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro.

Los ojos de Jensen barrieron el suelo en una rápida mirada mientras sacaba la libreta que siempre utilizaba para tomar notas del bolsillo interior. Encontró lo típico que se podía encontrar en esas situaciones: Cristales rotos, sangre, _Mucha_. Lo único realmente raro lo había encontrado Kripke y fue gracias a la ayuda de su nuevo compañero. Una sonrisa se le pinto en el rostro en cuanto recordó la cara que se le quedo al pobre chico cuando el forense le dijo que no se moviera.

_-Ey...¿Que haces pensando en eso ahora?...Estamos trabajando ¿Recuerdas?-_Su conciencia hizo de nuevo acto de presencia y no tuvo mas que darle la razón. No era el momento para reírse de su nuevo compañero.-l_Aunque lo que a mi mas me gusto fue lo de encontrar la postura adecuada..-_

Jensen tuvo que hacer juegos malabares para que el bolígrafo que en ese momento sacaba del otro bolsillo de la chaqueta no se cayera al suelo y contaminara posibles pruebas. Miro de un lado a otro para comprobar que nadie le había visto hacer el idiota cuando contiguo agarrar el escurridizo artefacto. Respiro aliviado al ver que todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos.

-_Yo si te he visto_.-rió su maldita conciencia. Soltó un gruñido para hacerla callar y dio gracias al cielo de que fuera lo suficientemente lista para hacerlo.

Cerro los ojos y respiro varias veces para centrarse un poco. Tenia que ir paso a paso. Lo primero: dibujar la escena del crimen. Era mas fácil llevar un pequeño dibujo a mano alzada encima que tener que coger los expedientes cada vez que quisiera corroborar algo. Abrió los ojos y empezó a dibujar. Tanto la posición del cuerpo como los objetos de alrededor.  
No es que fuera Picasso pero el era el único que miraba aquella libreta, asi que mientras el lo entendiera...  
Dibujo el sofá y el libro que reposaba sobre el. Estaba apuntando el titulo cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había en la escena.  
Dio un paso atrás y dejo que su vista periférica cubriera el lugar. El suelo estaba plagado de libros, tanto abiertos por cualquier pagina como con las hojas arrancadas y esparcidas por todas partes. Supuso que la joven los había utilizado para defenderse. Aun así apunto ese echo y se sorprendió dibujando la disposición en donde se encontraba. Tuvo que moverse para poder apuntar todos los títulos y la ubicación de cada uno.

Era un complot. Estaba seguro de ello. Tal vez su padre le había echado una maldición para que volviera a narcóticos o su ex, Sandy le había echo Vudú para que dejara la policía pero la cosa estaba en que lo que le pasaba hoy no era normal. Primero se pelea con la silla del capitán para poder levantarse y ahora aquellos malditos zapatos de plástico no querían entrar.  
Utilizo su dedo corazón como calzador pero solo consiguió que este se raspara con la suela de la bota. Soltó un juramento y miro la pared que tenia detrás para comprobar si allí había algo importante. Se dejo caer con todo su peso cuando vio que no había nada, ni dibujos, ni sangre.  
Gruño al volver a intentar introducir el pie pero solo consiguió oír un pequeño ruido de rasgado.

_Uy  
_  
Alzo la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie había visto como el dedo que utilizaba de calzador asomaba por el talón del zapato de plástico. Sonrió como un tonto al ver que en ese momento Jensen tenia los ojos cerrados y por lo tanto no había visto lo que había echo.  
Sopeso lo que tenia que hacer acontinuación, no podía ponerse los zapatos de plásticos con las botas. Quiso dar un palmada al aire cuando encontró la solución pero se contuvo. No quería dar mas el espectáculo.

Dos minutos después se encaminaba hacia su nuevo compañero con cuidado de no pisar absolutamente nada.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto al ver como garabateaba algo en una pequeña libreta.

-No es nada.- gruño guardando el cuaderno en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y mirando de un lado a otro.-¿Has conseguido ponerte los zapatos de plastico.

-Sip..pero he tenido que quitarme los míos para poder hacerlo.- Jared sonrió como un niño pequeño ante su logro y levanto la mano derecha para enseñarle sus botas. No lo supo con seguridad pero juraría que Jensen sonrió ante ese gesto.- Bueno...¿Me pones al corriente?-

-Claro. Aun no me ha dado tiempo de mirar el cuerpo pero por eso.- Jensen señalo los dibujos de la pared- Juraría...-

-Que es un asesino religioso.-termino Jared mirando hacia una estrella de cinco puntas.

-¿Has investigado ese tipo de personas?-pregunto el detective.

-Nop..He visto muchas películas de terror.- informo sin apartar la vista de la pared.

-¿Películas de terror?-

-Sip...-el novato sonrió bajando la vista y enfrentándose a la acristalada mirada de su compañero.

-Peliculas de terror.- resoplo divertido Jensen sin poder creérselo mientras se subía las gafas con el dedo índice.- Bueno.. y según tu dilatada experiencia...¿Que es lo que tenemos entre manos?-

Jared solto una carcajada y dio una palmada al aire.

-Tu eres el experto y yo el novato..ah si queee...¿No deberías de darme una de esas explicaciones de las que me quede con la boca abierta?-

Jensen guardo silencio mientras se mordía el labio, sus verdes ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo de la joven que yacía medio desmembrada en el suelo.

-Aun no tengo suficiente información pero créeme cuando te digo que lo haré.-

-Tomo nota.-replico en una sonrisa. El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ambos. Jared pudo ver como el labio inferior de Jensen se resbalaba de sus dientes en una mueca pensativa. Se maravillo al ver la expresión, prácticamente podía oír como su mente trabajaba. Uniendo puntos. Deseo que algún día fuera la mitad de bueno que el.-Bueno...¿y que hacemos ahora?- Casi tuvo miedo de preguntar.

-Lo que mas odio, Pada...Pada...-

-Padalecki.-

-Eso.- gruño abandonando la escena del crimen y dirigiéndose a la cocina.-Ahora toca hablar con la familia.-

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohhh...chicas, lo siento, estoy tardando siglos en actualizar y lo siento, lo siento....aquí os dejo otro capi, espero que os guste.

Besucos.

CAPITULO 4

El sol se filtraba por la ventana de la cocina poblada de policías que tomaban huellas y rastros, ajenos por completos a la pareja sentada en el centro.  
A Jared se le encojo el corazón al verlos. La mujer apoyaba casi la totalidad de su parte superior en la superficie de madera, movía los hombros de forma espasmódica, no le hizo falta ser muy listo para saber que estaba llorando. A su lado un hombre de cuarenta años miraba la fijamente hacia la nada con la mirada completamente vacía.

-¿Son los padres?-pregunto al oído de su compañero que ni siquiera lo miro, se dedico a asentir con al cabeza mientras volvía a sacar su libreta y avanzaba hacia la pareja.

Lo siguió como buen novato que era con expresión curiosa y en silencio.

-¿Señor Morgan?- pregunto Jensen con voz suave. El hombre mayor no movió ni un músculo, solo sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el policía y Jared juraría que vio un brillo de reconocimiento en su voz.

[l]-Esta en estado de Shock.-[/I]se dijo.

-Soy el Detective Ackles y este es el Detective Padapleki.- presento Jensen sin darse cuenta de que había pronunciado mal su apellido. No lo corrigió. No era el momento.- Antes que nada quiero darles mi pésame, no me imagino como deben sentirse.-

En ese momento la mujer mayor se incorporo como un palo y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Sabe lo que es llegar a casa y ver a tu hija con el pecho abierto en canal y todo lleno de sangre?- soltó de un tirón mientras el agua salada le recorría las mejillas, dejando a ambos detectives helados en el sitio. Jared tomo nota mental de llamar a su madre nada mas salir de aquel lugar, ya que ahora comprendía perfectamente el dolor que una madre puede sentir.- No hace falta que me diga que no se lo imagina.- espeto con la voz cargada de odio.

El Señor Morgan rodeo los hombros de su mujer y la abrazo con compasión.

-Ellen…shhh…estos chicos solo hacen su trabajo.- le acaricio la espalda a modo de calmante y pareció funcionar porque la Señora Morgan se dejo hacer mientras sollozaba contra su pecho.- Supongo que querrán saber que paso ¿no?-

-Si…se que es muy pronto pero…..-no hacia falta que terminara la frase.

-Esta bien….¿Que quieren saber?-

Jared observo como Jensen aspiraba aire a la vez que pasaba las paginas de su pequeña libreta, completamente absorto en su trabajo y sin reparar en la familia rota que tenia delante.

-Por lo que ha dicho la Sra Morgan fue la que encontró el cada….-

-La escena del crimen.-corto Jared que se gano una reprimenda silenciosa por parte de su compañero.

-Si….-respondió el hombre en un susurro.

-¿Noto algo raro fuera de lo normal cuando entro, Sra Morgan?-

La mujer no respondió, solo se agarro al hombro de su marido que la meció en silencio y lloro con mas fuerza.

Puede que la mayor parte del trabajo de Jared hubiera sido de infiltrado pero por su poca experiencia policial, sabia que aquella pobre mujer no estaba muy por la labor de colaborar con la policía. No al menos por el momento.

-¿Qué les parece si van mañana a la comisaría y hablamos mas tranquilos?-pregunto sin darse cuenta de que le pisaba el interrogatorio a su compañero.

-Si, será lo mejor. Ahora si nos disculpan.- el Sr Morgan rodeo a su mujer y la obligo a ponerse de pie. La mujer soltó un gemido lastimero cuando ambos pasaron por delante de la puerta del salón.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido todo eso?-pregunto bastante molesto Jensen.

-Oh…Vamos..acaban de perder a su hija de una forma horrible.-se defendió Jared encarando a su compañero que en ese momento guardaba la libreta en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

-Oh….y dime listillo…¿ Sabes si fueron ellos?-el agente de narcóticos parpadeo.-Porque si fue así acabas de darle tiempo para que construyan una coartada.- Dicho esto salió del escenario del crimen.

Jared lo siguió regañándose a si mismo por haber sido tan impulsivo y haber metido las narices donde no debía pero es que simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza que esa pobre mujer pudiera hacer una barbaridad semejante.  
Cruzo el cordón policial e ignoro las preguntas de los periodistas, estaba seguro de que en cuanto estuvieran a solas le caería la primera bronca y sinceramente no podía culpar a su compañero. Había estropeado un interrogatorio. Vete a saber como abría reaccionado el si hubiera sido a la inversa.  
Jensen se paro delante de un coche negro, abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejo caer algo en el asiento, acto seguido cerro dando un portazo.

-Lo siento, yo…..-

El detective alzo una mano y cerro los ojos, Jared se quedo embobado mirando como las aletas de la nariz se le dilataban y los labios gruesos se fruncían. Medio minuto después los hombros de Ackles se relajaron y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Hablo de forma pausada pero a pesar de su apariencia tranquila Jared sabia que por dentro estaba que echaba chispas, buena cuenta de ello daba el color verde brillante de sus ojos que parecían desprender fuego a través del fino cristal de las gafas.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, es tu primer día y es normal que metas la pata pero la próxima vez dejame a mi el interrogatorio ¿Vale?-

-Vale.- suspiro mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro para no llorar. Estaba resultando ser un día de mierda.

-Estupendo. Volvamos a la comisaría. ¿Tienes coche o tengo que llevarte?-pregunto señalando el coche que tenían delante.

Jared por fin se fijo en el auto que esperaba pacientemente a que alguien lo condujera, brillaba como la noche bajo la luz del sol, orgulloso de si mismo, igual que su dueño, las llantas gruesas del mismo color y de seguro un motor que rugiría como un león.

-¿Es un Impala?-pregunto.

-Si, ¿Qué coche tienes tu?-

-Un Land Rover.-susurro cuando sus dedos tocaron el frió metal.- Ya sabes..todo lo mío es grande.- sonrió divertido.

-Si, me he dado cuenta.- Jensen señalo sus pies con los dedos mientras aguantaba la risa.

Jared bajo la vista y vio que aun tenia los zapatos de plástico puestos y que prácticamente todo su talon asomaba por la parte posterior que había roto momentos antes.

-Oh…Joder.- Jensen soltó una carcajada al aire.- No te rías…..- recrimino poniendo un puchero y mirando a un lado y a otro para cambiarse los zapatos. El único problema era que no lo encontraba.- ¿Dónde demonios están?-

-¿El que?-

-Mis zapatos…no los….- Ambos se miraron durante un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que Jared soltó.- La ultima vez que los vi estaba en la escena del crimen.-

Jensen soltó un juramento y se encamino de nuevo hacia la casa. Subió los escalones de entrada a trote, rezando porque los de la científica no hubieran empaquetado los zapatos de su compañero como una prueba. Llego justo a tiempo de impedirlo.

-Kripke, dame eso.-ordeno serio.

-Son una prueba.- recrimino el forense con los zapatos en la mano, apunto de meterlos en una bolsa de plástico.

-No son una prueba, son de mi compañero.- gruño.

-¿Qué?-

Cuando Jensen salió de la casa Eric kripke todavía estaba riéndose.

[l]-Me ha tocado un lince por compañero.-[/I]Gruño para si mientras deshacía el camino hasta su coche.- [l]No solo me jode el interrogatorio sino que encima casi se auto proclama el asesino al dejar los zapatos en una escena.[/I]-

El detective estaba que echaba chispas, sin dudas le iba a pedir al Capitán que le cambiara de compañero. Ya le molestaba de por si tener uno pero que encima fuera un estorbo.

[l]-¿Tengo que recordarte tu primer día, nene?-[/I]Su conciencia volvía al ataque.

Llego al coche y vio a Jared mirándose el zapato roto. No pudo evitar sonreir, un tio tan grande y tan torpe sin duda resultaba adorable.

[l]-¿Verdad que si?-[/I]Se golpeo la frente para expulsar esos pensamientos.

-Toma-gruño lanzándole los zapatos.- Espero que de ahora en adelante seas mas cuidadoso.-recrimino entrando en el coche.

-Lo seré, lo seré.- sin pedir permiso Jared abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó. Jensen abrió la boca para preguntar que hacia pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver los calcetines de Piolín y Silvestre. Soltó una risa divertida.- ¿Qué?-

-Nada.-

-Venga ¿Qué pasa?-una sonrisa entre incertidumbre y divertida asomo en el rostro de su nuevo compañero.

Jensen se mordió los labios mientras sopesaba su respuesta, no podía decirle que se ria de sus calcetines porque estaba seguro que lo siguiente que haría el tal Papaleki seria preguntarle que haría mirándole los pies. Y no es que el tuviera debilidad por los pies.

[l]-Que va…de fetichista* no tenemos nada.-[/I]Ironizo su mente para quitarle importancia.

-Que te has sentado encima de la carpeta del caso.- informo subiéndose las gafas con un dedo.

-Oh….- No supo porque pero ese Oh..le sonó decepcionado.-Bueno…dame dos minutos y enseguida me quito.-Jared hizo una mueca al meter el pie dentro de la bota, Jensen clavo los ojos al frente, intentando por todos los medios pensar en cualquier cosa pero al parecer el agente de narcóticos no estaba muy por la labor ya que cruzo las piernas de tal modo que el pie entro en su vista periférica. El detective quiso odiar al chico pero solo consiguió odiarse a si mismo por ser tan pervertido.- Ya esa…Entonces….¿Vamos a la comisaría?-

[l]-O a donde tu quieras.-[/I]tosió ante la barbaridad que acababa de susurrar su conciencia.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, vamos a comisaría. Te espero allí.-

Arranco en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse.

No tardo mas de cuarenta minutos en llegar a la comisaría y nada mas entrar en el despacho el Capitán Manners lo llamo con un grito.  
Se pregunto que habría echo ahora. Llamo a la puerta de forma suave y al medio minuto le dieron permiso para entrar.

-Siéntate, Ackles.- Ordeno Manners sin levantar la vista de unos informes.

El detective obedeció con paso lento, la silla crujió ante su peso, la pregunta de porque lo había llamado volvió a golpearle cuando entrelazo los dedos sobre su regazo.

-¿Quería algo, Capitán?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Por algo te he llamado.-refunfuño sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.- Quería preguntarte como le ha ido en su primer día al Detective Padalecki.-

Jensen se quedo mudo, casi parecía que era una especie de oportunidad para librarse de aquel estorbo con patas, espero a que su conciencia dijera algo, de echo casi hubiera agradecido que le echara una reprimenda pero la muy maldita guardo silencio.  
Inspiro hondo sin saber muy bien que responder, el chico había tenido la mala suerte de tocarle un caso muy complicado el primer día. Aunque eso no justificaba el vomito que echo sobre la maceta del pasillo, ni el casi contaminar pruebas sin querer, ni cortar un interrogatorio, ni dejarse los zapatos olvidado en la escena del crimen.

-¿Y bien?- Manners alzo la vista y lo miro por encima de las gafas, expectante ante su respuesta.

Jensen abrió la boca sin saber muy bien lo que tenia que decir. Seria muy fácil quejarse del chico, Kim Manners respetaba su opinión tanto como detective como persona, tal vez por eso no dijo nada. Jared se merecía una oportunidad. Bien lo sabia el que tuvo que luchar para llegar donde estaba y sin ayuda de nadie.

-Es su primer día, Señor.- fue lo único que dijo.

El capitán se quito las gafas y dejo descansar su cuerpo en el respaldal de la silla mientras lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tan malo fue?-

Ackles sonrió ante esa pregunta. En menos de medio segundo había decidido darle una oportunidad al muchacho pero eso no incluía el mentir a su capitán

-Bueno…Señor…todos tenemos que sobrevivir a nuestro primer día.- se encogio de hombros sin querer añadir nada mas. Sabia que Kim entendería perfectamente lo que quería decir sin llegar a decirlo.

Manners asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se llevo el dedo índice a los labios, pensativo.

-¿Quería algo mas?-

Estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pase.- la cabeza de Jared apareció por el hueco que había sido abierto.- Veo que has aprendido a llamar, niño.- Jensen sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo al ver como el ex-agente de narcóticos sonreía culpable.

-Me han dicho que quería hablar conmigo.- susurro para justificar la interrupción.

-Si, pasa y siéntate.-

Jared cerro la puerta tras de si de forma suave, saludo a su compañero con la cabeza encaminándose hacia la silla. Iba a dejarse caer sobre ella cuando recordó el pequeño problema que tuvo esa misma mañana, así que con mucho cuidado se sentó en el filo y apoyo los brazos en sus rodillas. Rezo en su fuero interno para no volver a quedarse atascado.

Los ojos del capitán Manners viajaron de uno a otro durante lo que pareció una eternidad, el agente de narcóticos tuvo una especie de regresión a cuando era niño y lo llamaron al despacho del director. Su mente barajo las posibilidades por las que le había llamado, ninguna era buena, la verdad era que hoy no era uno de sus días, no había dejado de meter la pata en todo el día. Miro de soslayo a su compañero que tenia una expresión indescifrable. El corazón se le partió en mil pedazos al comprender que lo mas seguro Jensen abría ido a quejarse de el y su torpeza.

[l]-Ya me veo en la calle. Será la carrera mas corta de un policía de homicidios.-[/I]

-Muy bien....Quiero que me respondan sin salirse por la tangente. ¿Me oyes, Ackles?-advirtió el capitán.- ¿De cual de los dos fue la brillante idea de interrogar a los padres una hora después de haber encontrado a su hija descuartizada?-soltó en un gruñido.

CONTINUARA.

Fetichista: Persona que se excita con los pies de otras personas o con zapatos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Jensen parpadeo sin poder creerse aquella pregunta. ¿Desde cuando el Capitán Manners se metía en una investigación de esa forma?.

-Acaba de llamarme el Alcalde, el cual curiosamente es amigo intimo del Sr Morgan, gritándome que la Ellen Morgan esta en cama con un sofoco de mil pares de cojones por culpa de un energúmeno que ha empezado a preguntarle por la muerte de su hija. Así que quiero saber….¿Quien mierda a empezado un interrogatorio en la escena del crimen a una madre desconsolada?-

Jared era un hombre al que por regla general le caían bien casi todo el mundo, de echo cuando conocía a alguien nuevo y la primera impresión era negativa siempre pensaba que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad pero esa norma cambio en lo referente al Sr Morgan.

¿Se podía ser mas hipócrita? Le había dicho a Jensen que comprendía que pudiera hacer aquellas preguntas, se pregunto cuanto tiempo paso desde que ellos salieran y el llamara al alcalde.

-Señor….- comenzó a decir el detective pero fue cortado por su superior con un gesto de mano.

-¿Quién?-

Ambos detectives se miraron y el Capitán Manners pudo ver como se entendían con una mirada.

-He sido yo.- dijeron a la vez.

-No has sido tu, he sido yo.-volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo mientras se devolvían una mirada asesina.

Kim quiso soltar una carcajada ante ese comportamiento pero la contuvo, no es que estuviera molesto por lo que ambos hombres habían echo, en realidad estaba completamente de acuerdo con su comportamiento, era lo que tenían que hacer. Sabia de quien había sido la idea del interrogatorio nada mas colgar el teléfono pero quería saber como se llevaban esos dos. Jared Padalecki parecía un chico demasiado acostumbrado a ir a su aire y Jensen….Jensen era como un manual con patas, estirado a mas no poder. Sabia lo que solía pasar cuando se mezclaban dos caracteres tan diferentes. Uno: Se odiarían a muerte o Dos: Serian amigos hasta la muerte. Se alegro enormemente al comprobar de que parecía la segunda opción, por fin Ackles había encontrado la horma de su zapato.  
Aun así tenia que fingir que estaba molesto. Así que abrió la boca y dejo que de ella saliera todo tipo de improperios (suaves pero improperios), ambos chicos agacharon la cabeza como dos cachorrillos apaleados y cuando termino su repertorio. Unos quince minutos después. Gruño que siguieran con su trabajo pero que no molestaran a la familia hasta el forense hubiera echo la autopsia.

Jared cerro la puerta del capitán suavemente, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por dar un portazo. Maldijo al Sr Morgan por haberlos metido en un problema tan estúpido. Por un momento deseo volver a estar infiltrado, conocía a un par de chicanos (muy simpáticos ellos) que harían lo que fuera si el se los pedía. Se deleito pensando en lo que les pediría a sus amigos cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de el.

Casi cae al suelo del cuarto de baño cuando Jensen le empujo dentro, se froto el brazo con el que había golpeado la puerta e hizo una mueca mientras miraba a su enfadado compañero.

-Au….-protesto como un niño pequeño.- ¿A que ha venido eso?-pregunto con las cejas casi juntas.

-Eso digo yo. ¿A que ha venido eso?-

Jared frunció el ceño y los labios sin comprender a que venia ese comportamiento. Se riño a si mismo por tardar mas de lo necesario en caer en la cuenta.

-Oh….¿Te refieres a lo de echarme la culpa con lo del interrogatorio?-

-A eso mismo.- increpo cerrando la puerta de nuevo cuando esta empezaba a abrirse, seguramente por que alguien tuviera una urgencia.- Utilice el del piso de abajo.- ordeno seco pero de buen modo.

Jared sonrió divertido. Al parecer su nuevo compañero no perdía los papeles ni cuando estaba enfadado. Se pregunto como se vería descontrolado. Miro a unos de los habitáculos, en donde un W.C esperaba tranquilamente a que alguien lo utilizara, se estremeció al imaginarse si ambos cuerpos cabían ahí.

-Bueno..pensé no importaría otra metedura de pata.- Se encogió de hombros y agrego.- con todas las que he cometido hoy.-

A Jensen se le movió algo dentro, esa frase junto con ese encogimiento de hombros hizo que el enfado se evaporara por completo. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro de su compañero que se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

[l]-¿Se puede ser mas adorable?-.[/I]Maldita conciencia.

Carraspeo y se golpeo el muslo con un puño, todo su cuerpo se había preparado para una pelea, tal vez no a puñetazos pero pelea al fin y al cabo. Se sintió como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?-pregunto el novato con la misma expresión de cachorro apaleado.

[l]Yo tengo unas cuantas ideas XD.[/I]Por una parte tuvo que darle la razón a su conciencia pero no de la manera que ella creía.

-No podemos interrogar a la familia mientras no hagan la autopsia y Kripke tardara unos días, pero Manners no ha dicho nada de sus amigos y conocidos.- hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras salía del baño. Los vellos de los brazos se le pusieran de punta cuando sintió como su nuevo compañero pegaba brazo con brazo al ponerse a su altura. El detective abrió los labios para decirle que se separara, que si era "rarito" mejor pero que el no lo era, a el le gustaban las mujeres pero en cuanto levanto la vista vio los ojos color café mirándolo con atención, sin un ápice de lujuria.

[l]Y luego dices que yo soy la salida.[/I]recrimino su conciencia.

Sacudió la cabeza y se meso el puente de la nariz sin quitarse las gafas.

-Nos separaremos, así cubriremos mas terreno.- Hizo caso omiso de cómo Jared levantaba una ceja interrogante.- Tu iras a hablar con sus compañeros y yo averiguare que significan los dibujos pintados en la pared.-

-¿Me vas a dejar solo interrogar a unos niñatos?.-El tono de la pregunta era tan incrédulo que Jensen no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Hablaran contigo mas que conmigo. No en vano tu pareces un camello, de seguro que te piden una papelina o algo.- su sonrisa se amplio aun mas.

Jared se paro en medio del pasillo y poniendo una mano en su costado y cara de circunstancia soltó con voz aguda.

-¿Estas criticando mi forma de vestir?. ¿Mr Pijo?-

-¿Yooo?...Que va, es estupenda para ….un camello.- rió entrando dentro del gran despacho que era el departamento de homicidios en dirección a su asiento. Oyó como Jared soltaba una risotada y palmeaba al aire.

-Vale, Smeckles, prometo comprarme ropa.-

Jensen se quedo de una pieza al oír el mote y lo miro con los ojos abiertos, le hubiera respondido algo de no ser porque cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar ya se había ido.

Soltó un carcajada camuflado por un bufido mientras se sacaba la libreta y encendía el ordenador. Discurrió sobre que paso seguir. El no era aficionado a las películas de miedo como Jared así que tendría que empezar desde cero.  
El aparato pito y ante sus ojos apareció el símbolo de Windows, clikeo en el icono de conexión a internet. Lo poco que sabia de la chica asesinada es que era la jefa de animadoras del instituto, con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Así que supuso que si habían formado algún tipo de club de magia negra lo que quiera que utilizaran lo abrían encontrado en internet.  
Entrecerró los ojos cuando la blanca pantalla del Google se abrió e intento meterse en la piel de una chica de quince años que quiera llamar la atención.

[l]-¿Qué buscaría si quisiera formar un grupo elitista?-.[/I]Se pregunto mesándose la barbilla y dejándose caer en el respaldal de la silla.

Medio minuto después empezó a teclear en el buscador.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared chasqueo la lengua nada mas bajarse del Land Rover. La chica estudiaba en uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad, lo cual significaba que el llamaba la atención mas que un pingüino en el desierto. Tomo nota mental de en cuanto terminara su turno ir a comprarse algo de ropa nueva.

Inspiro aire y con paso decidido se acerco al primer grupo de chicas que vio. Las saludo cordialmente con esa sonrisa que había copiado de su padre para que su madre accediera a todo lo que el quería pero no dio resultado porque las cinco se juntaron unas con otras en cuanto lo vieron.

-Tranquilas…soy policía.- intento tranquilizar

-¿Y se supone que tenemos que creérnoslo?-una chica de color, al parecer la cabecilla, hablo con seguridad. Jared se quedo mirándola un segundo, hipnotizado ante el color avellana de su piel. Supuso que uno de sus padre seria blanco.

-Oh..tienes razón.-Se llevo la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón ignorando como las otras cuatro jóvenes se escondían detrás de su jefa.- Soy Jared Padalecki.- se presento sin perder la sonrisa, enseñándole su placa.

Las cinco chicas se inclinaron para leer la identificación, Jared tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no reír al ver como la chica de ébano movía los labios al leer su apellido.

-Bonito nombre.- ironizo de mal modo.

-Vengo a hablar sobre el asesinato de una joven que estudiaba aquí. ¿Tal vez la conozcáis-pregunto ignorando el comentario, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que la gente se riera de el.

-Si. Se llamaba Jo…Éramos amigas, a parte de que era la jefa de las animadoras.- informo cruzándose de brazos en clara señal defensiva.

-¿Y tu nombre es?-pregunto sacando un bolígrafo, busco en los bolsillos algún tipo de papel pero no encontró nada.

-Cassie.-contesto la joven arrancando una hoja de papel de su cuaderno y tendiéndosela con cara de pocos amigos.

-Gracias.- sonrió mientras apuntaba el nombre.- ¿Os importaría si os hago algunas preguntas?-esta vez la sonrisa encantadora fue mejor recibida por las féminas que se la devolvieron. A excepción de la jefa del grupo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen se froto los ojos con las palmas de las manos mientras se esperezaba en el asiento. Oyó como varias vértebras crujían al dejarse caer el respaldal del asiento, cerro el libro de magia que había sacado de la biblioteca que disponía la comisaría y apoyo los codos sobre el. Estaba agotado y frustrado. No solo se había reventado los ojos leyendo y comparando dibujos (a cual mas extraño) sino que no había encontrado absolutamente nada.  
Cuando creía encontrar un dibujo que se le pareciera, este variaba un poco, una raya que no concordaba o un punto fuera de sitio.

Se quito las gafas que hasta ese momento habían estado coronando su frente miro el reloj. Resoplo al darse cuenta lo tarde que era. Ya prácticamente había pasado el día. Hizo una mueca al recordar el pobre bocadillo que comió hacia una hora escasa y el estomago protesto ante lo que el considero comida y le regalo la imagen de uno de los guisos de la Abuela Ackles.

[l]-O el de mama.-[/I]Suspiro su conciencia.

No tuvo mas remedio que darle la razón ante ese gesto. Una cena echa por una madre era lo mejor del mundo. Se levanto del asiento y se encamino hacia la salida mientras se ponía las gafas.  
La familia Ackles se habia mudado hacia unos meses a la ciudad para estar mas cerca de la mas joven de la familia. Mackenzie que estudiaba en la universidad.  
Se levanto chasqueando la lengua al darse cuenta de lo irónica que era la vida. El que había prácticamente huido del hogar para librarse de la sombra de su padre y resulta que ahora tenia que volver a vivir con ellos hasta que las obras de su casa terminaran.

Abrió la puerta del Impala maldiciendo al maldito vecino y sus experimentos científicos que le volaron medio apartamento.  
El coche ronroneo como un gatito cuando lo arranco y piso el acelerador.

Estaba completamente absorto en lo que su madre estaría preparando para esa noche cuando su móvil sonó. Pulso el botón del Bluethoo.

-¿Ackles?-la voz del forense lleno el habitáculo que era el coche.

-Kripke...¿Por qué me llamas?- alzo la mandíbula como así el forense pudiera verle.

-La joven asesinada. Jo Morgan...acaba de llegar a mi mesa de autopsias.-

-¿Es que vives ahí?- Jensen sonrió cuando oyó una maldición al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo te informaba que ya tengo a la pobre chica y que mañana comenzare con la autopsia-

-Perfecto. Me pasare por allí nada mas llegar.-

La línea crepito cuando kripke colgó, dejando todo en silencio. Jensen apoyo el codo en la ventanilla y se llevo la mano a la boca. Lo ultimo que se le apetecía mañana nada mas levantarse era ir a ver como Eric despedazaba a aquella pobre chica.

[l]Al menos no la veras solo.-[/I]

Se golpeo mentalmente al recordar a su nuevo compañero. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?. Enfilo el pequeño camino de grava que daba paso a la Mansión Ackles y aparco justo detrás del coche de Joshua.

Oyó como el suelo de grava crujía bajo sus pies cuando salió del coche y se encamino hacia la casa mientras buscaba en la memoria el numero de Jared, agradeció en su fuero interno haberlo apuntado nada mas verlo en su ficha personal.  
El tono sonó una, dos veces, tres...cuando estaba a punto de colgar oyó un ruido raro al otro lado.

.¿Jared?- pregunto parándose a medio camino de la casa y el coche, sin saber si tendría que salir corriendo en su ayuda.

-¿Si, Quien es?- la voz sonó urgente.

-Soy Jensen ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien, es que tuve que aparcar el coche.- Jensen sonrió visiblemente mas relajado, se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y pateo suavemente el suelo.- ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?-oyó que preguntaba y casi podía ver como el joven fruncía el ceño.

-Ya te lo dije, tío. Soy un policía serio. ¿En serio crees que no podría averiguar cual seria tu numero de teléfono?- Una sonrisa bobalicona se asomo a su rostro..

-Oh...-En ese momento la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió y vio a su madre apoyada en el alfeizar. Hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.- ¿Ha pasado algo?-la voz de Jared volvió llamar su atención.

Jensen se giro, dándole la espalda a su madre, puede que Donna llevara casada con un policía años y que uno de sus hijos lo fuera pero aun así no le gustaba que oyera el tipo de conversaciones que podía tener con Jared.

-¿Has acabado ya con las amigas de la chica?-

-Si, ahora iba a la comisaría para decirte ....-

-Déjalo, vete a casa y descansa.- ordeno sin dejarle terminar.- Ha llamado Kripke, mañana tenemos la autopsia.-

-Oh.... Vale..esta bien.-

-Venga...que descanses....nos vemos mañana.- nunca supo si Jared le deseo buenas noches ya que colgó al instante.- Hola, mama.....¿Qué ahí para cenar?-pregunto entrando en la casa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, gente, siento mucho el retraso. Asi que para compensar pondre un par de capis del tiron ^^U. Espero que os gusten.

CAPITULO 6

-¿Has vuelto con Daneel?-Pregunto Donna cerrando la puerta tras su hijo.

Jensen se paro en seco en el armario donde se disponía a colgar su chaqueta y miro a su madre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Por como te comportabas mientras hablabas.- La Señora Ackles observo como su hijo alzaba una ceja interrogante mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.- Vamos, cariño, soy tu madre....- lo persiguió hasta la cocina y observo como abría la nevera y bebía leche del cartón. Quiso soltar una reprimenda pero sinceramente, sino había conseguido que bebiera del cartón en veintinueve años, no lo conseguiría nunca. Aspiro aire y continuo con su pequeño interrogatorio.- ...Se perfectamente cuando estas hablando con una chica que te gusta.-

En ese momento su hijo hizo algo que nunca le vio hacer, ni siquiera cuando le pregunto si quería que le comprara preservativos para estar preparado el día que su novia, por aquel entonces y el decidieran acostarse: Escupió todo el liquido que tenia en la boca como si fuera una manguera

-¿Que?.....- Donna no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese tono de voz agudo. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecía Jensen a su padre, cuando le pillaba en alguna cosa el patriarca de los Ackles, el famoso policía al que la mayoría de los ladrones y delincuentes temían tartamudeaba y hablaba con voz aguda como si de una dulce joven se tratara.

-Si que debe gustarte esa chica.- resoplo con una sonrisa divertida encaminándose hacia la alacena y sacando pan.

-Mama, no es....-

-Vamos, tesoro que ya eres mayor y se lo que hacen los chicos de tu edad.- Alzo la mirada al techo y sonrió como recordando algo.- Si yo te contara lo que hacíamos tu padre y yo en la mesa de la cocina de nuestra antigua casa.-

-¡¡MAMA¡¡-chillo Jensen con la cara descompuesta por el horror.

-¿Que?...como si tu no lo hicieras.-

-Arrgghh....-grito llevándose las manos a los oídos.-Acabas de crearme un trauma, tendré que gastarme todo el sueldo en psicólogos.- Donna soltó una carcajada al ver como su hijo cerraba la puerta de la nevera con un codo y la limpiaba con un paño.

-Esta bien...nada de hablar de sexo.- Alzo las manos a modo de paz y se sentó en la banqueta de la cocina, quedando así a la altura de los ojos de su niño. La ternura se apropio de ella al volver a mirarle a los ojos sin necesidad de levantar la vista, su pequeño había crecido a una velocidad increíble. Tomo nota mental de darle las gracias a Alan por haber comprado una cocina con barra americana y unos bancos tan altos.-Vamos...dime quien es la afortunada.-

-Mama....-

-Venga.....-alzo las manos y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Jensen cogió las manos de su madre con una mueca.- ¿Quien es?-

-Mama....Hablaba con mi compañero.- Soltó su hijo de un tirón.

-Oh....-Eso si que fue una sorpresa.- ¿Eso significa que tu .....?-no hizo falta que terminara la frase

-¡¡MAMA¡¡-Puro espanto en su voz.

-Oye que a mi no me importa, mientras tu seas feliz yo....-intento hacerle ver a su hijo que si había cambiado de bando ella lo apoyaría pero Jensen le agarro por las mejillas y con una sonrisa agrego.

-Le estaba diciendo que mañana teníamos que ir a ver la autopsia de una chica que han asesinado.-

-Oh...-Donna se sintió como una estúpida cuando comprendió que su hijo no se había dado la vuelta para decirle alguna obscenidad a una chica sino para que ella no se enterara de que al día siguiente tenia que ver como descuartizaban a una joven.-¿Eso significa que tu no.....?-

-No.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Mama....-Jensen dio un paso atrás y la miro de forma reprobadora.

-Vale...perdona, hijo, es que últimamente se escuchan muchas cosas. -se disculpo bajando del asiento y empezando a preparar la cena.

-Me voy a duchar.....¿Hoy vienen Josh y Mackenzie?-

-Si y tu padre también cenara con nosotros. Será una estupenda cena familiar.-

_Genial._

Jensen chasqueo la lengua y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, estaba a punto de salir cuando su madre lo paro diciendo su nombre.

-¿Que?-pregunto asomando la cabeza por la puerta para evitar que lo viera sin camisa. Sabia que era su madre y que lo habría visto desnudo infinidad de veces pero....El era así.

-¿Como se llama tu nuevo compañero?-

-Jared ¿Porque?-

Donna sonrió de forma picara y mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo pregunto:

-¿Y es guapo?-

El policía soltó un juramento en voz baja y se encamino a su cuarto haciendo caso omiso de la carcajada que soltó su madre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared tenia pensado dirigirse a su casa sin hacer ningún tipo de parada. Tenia un plan muy sencillo. Llegar a casa, darle de comer a sus perros, ducharse...una muuuuy larga ducha e intentar olvidar el día de mala muerte que llevaba pero cambio de opinión al ver que, a pesar de la hora tan tardía, una tienda de hombre se cruzo en su camino y para colmo estaba de REBAJAS.

Sonrió ampliamente, al parecer alguien si que lo quería ahí arriba. Aparco el Land Rover y se encamino a la tienda dispuesto a que la tarjeta de crédito echara humo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo mientras se duchaba, en parte para relajar los músculos por culpa de lo tenso del día y en parte para olvidar la conversación que había tenido hacia escasos minutos con su madre.

Soltó una risa seca cuando recordó la cara que se le puso cuando le dijo que hablaba con su compañero. No tenia precio. Aunque lo peor de todo no había sido eso, no podía comprender como su madre se había confundido de una forma tan garrafal. Ella, Donna Ackles, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

¿Como podía haber confundido una conversación de trabajo con una tan diferente a hablar con una chica.?

Cogió el champú y lo vertió en la palma de su mano, empezó a enjabonarse el cabello pensando en lo divertido de la situación.

_El y Jared...._

Que tontería.

Cogió la esponja y empezó a enjabonarse el cuerpo cuando hubo acabado con el pelo. Se imagino la cara de su padre si un día se colaba en casa con un chico por pareja. Rió alto solo de pensarlo. De seguro que al estirado de su padre le daba algo malo. La sonrisa se le borro de seguida cuando ese pensamiento le llevo a su madre y lo fácil que había asimilado que el era....Que el era...no...No era...de esos.

Se regaño a si mismo.

-Jensen...la cena esta lista.- Mackenzi entro en el baño como una exhalación hablando a voz en grito.

-Bajo enseguida.-

Intentando no pensar mucho en el tema termino de ducharse, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina.

La cena fue lo mejor del día. Gracias a Dios su padre decidió esa noche darle una tregua en la pequeña batalla que libraban sobre el porque escoger homicidios y no Robos. Mackenzi hablo sin parar de la universidad y de lo bien que se lo pasaba, Josh gasto varias bromas de las suyas y su madre se comporto como siempre, salvo por alguna que otra mirada que le dejaba bien claro a Jensen que seguía con el tema que habían dejado a medias en la cocina.

Como buen hijo que era, se retiro pronto a dormir y como buen policía que era no pudo pegar ojo repasando mentalmente las pruebas y datos que tenia. Le parecía muy raro que ningún dibujo de los que el hizo tasara con los que había encontrado. Tomo nota de en cuanto terminara con la autopsia preguntar si ya estaban reveladas las fotos del crimen. Puede que el fuera un profesional y que hubiera intentado dibujar los símbolos lo mejor posible pero tenia que reconocer que distaba bastante de ser buen dibujante.  
Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido en un sueño sin sueños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna hizo lo mismo de todos los días. Se levanto temprano, se aseo y empezó a preparar el desayuno para toda su prole. Mackenzie no tardaría en bajar ya que las clases empezaban muy temprano, luego le seguiría Josh que tenia que salir una hora antes para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, después su marido, el cual protestaría sobre la vida de jubilado y por ultimo Jensen. Sonrió al recordar la cara que puso su hijo cuando le pregunto si su nuevo compañero era guapo. Abrió la alacena donde guardaba las tazas de café y se puso de puntillas para acogerlas pero la estantería estaba demasiado alta. Gruño por lo bajo, maldijo su corta estatura y deseo que alguno de sus hijos se levantara en ese momento pero claro...ambos estaban dormidos como piedras.  
Con una mueca de disgusto se dirigió hacia la silla mas cercana dispuesta a arrástrala para que le sirviera de ayuda. Nunca llego a cogerla ya que alguien llamo a la puerta interrumpiendo su camino.

Abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con un chico que sin duda tuvo que ser muy bien alimentado cuando era pequeño porque prácticamente ocupaba todo el espacio que era la puerta

-Buenos días.- dijo cortésmente con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.- ¿Es aquí donde vive Jensen Ackles?-.

La mujer arqueo una ceja ante el tono dubitativo de su voz y preguntándose si seria algún chico intentando vender una enciclopedia o peor aun ...un asesino en serie que buscaba venganza contra su hijo.

-Es que he preguntado en la casa de al lado y me han dicho que era aquí.- agrego el joven metiendose las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose de delante atrás con todo aquel gran cuerpo.- Soy Jared Padalecki.-

Ese nombre....¿No se llamaba así el compañero de su hijo?

-El...El compañero de Jensen. Su hijo...¿No?-

Donna sonrió ampliamente, si aquel joven era un psicópata asesino estaba muy verde , agradeció de que no tampoco fuera un vendedor de enciclopedias porque con esa sonrisa de seguro terminaría comprando toda la colección.

-Si, es aquí.- respondió abriéndole la puerta.- Pasa, la cocina esta al fondo. Por cierto...¿Te importaría cogerme seis tazas de la alacena que esta abierta?-El joven pareció dudar pero asintió con la cabeza- Gracias..ponte cómodo que voy a ir a buscar a mi hijo.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen agarraba la almohada como si de un salvavidas se tratara mientras intentaba no pensar que dentro de unos diez minutos oiría el despertador de Mackenzie sonar a pleno pulmón.  
Una de las cosas por las que odiaba vivir en la casa familiar era precisamente esa, nunca había tranquilidad. Cuando no era su hermana era su madre que trasteaba en la cocina o su padre escuchando las noticias mientras se afeitaba.

_No había silencio. _

¿Es que era mucho pedir un poco de paz mientras intentaba dormir un rato mas?.

Se removió en la cama, notando como las sabanas se enredaban en su cuerpo, la camiseta se le enredo en el pecho al moverse y la tela de los pantalones se le clavaron en las ingles debido a que su Pequeño Jensen se levantaba media hora antes que el. Eso era otra razón, no podía acostarse desnudo. Con un gruñido se puso boca arriba mientras se llevaba la mano a la entrepierna para acomodar mejor su erección. Un corto escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la carne dura.

-_Nunca es demasiado temprano para esto._- soltó perezosa su conciencia.

Una sonrisa fláccida se dibujo en su rostro al darle la razón. La mano se deslizo despacio dentro de los pantalones, haciendo que los vellos se le pusieron de punta y un jadeo se escapara de su garganta. Estaba intentando decidir si quitarse el pijama o no cuando de repente la puerta se abrió

-Jensen han venido a....- Su madre...Dios..su madre y el con la mano en la......

-AAAAAAHHH.- chillo mientras intentaba cubrirse, el problema fue que no calculo bien y termino tirado cuan largo era en el suelo.- Ouch.-

-¿Jensen?.....¿Estas bien?-

-¡¡Mama¡¡...¿Porque no has llamado??-pregunto levantándose rápido y enredándose las sabanas en la cintura.

-Oh, vamos, cariño. Te he visto demasiadas veces el pajarito como para asustarme ahora.- sonrió dulcemente Donna.

-Ha cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que lo viste mama.-protesto el hombre deslizándose dentro de la cama como buenamente pudo mientras se cubría.

-Esta bien...esta bien.- La mujer rodó los ojos en una mueca de desesperación fingida.- Ahora es un halcón en vez de un pajarito.-

-¡¡Madre¡¡-Sino fuera por que la mujer que se encontraba en el hueco de la puerta era su madre de seguro que le habría tirado lo primero que se le hubiera venido a la mano. En este caso lo mas cercano era el despertador.

-Vale, perdón. De todas formas venia a decirte que no te acostaras, han venido a buscarte.-

-¿Quien?- Pero Donna nunca respondió a la pregunta ya que en ese momento apareció Jared pistola en mano preguntando quien había gritado.-¿Que demonios haces tu aquí?-el tono agudo de la pregunta no le gusto nada a Jensen pero menos le gusto cuando se cubrió con la sabana hasta la barbilla, le recordó a una quinceañera cuando entra un chico guapo en su cuarto.

-He oído un grito y pensé....-

-No...no digo aquí...digo ¿Que, que haces aquí?...¿Porque has venido?- Jared fue a responder pero en ese momento Donna aprovecho para alegar que se iba a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Quieres algo, jovencito?-Pregunto a su compañero.

-Aunque me duela, tengo que declinar la oferta Sra Ackles...tenemos que ir a una....un sitio un poco desagradable y no quiero terminar vomitando.- declino la oferta con un puchero.

-Tranquilo, entonces...¿Porque no vienes a cenar esta noche?-

-¡¡Mama¡¡.- reprendió Jensen mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, solo consiguió dar patadas al aire ya que la sabana se le relio en las piernas. Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos el famoso y estirado detective Ackles termino en el suelo.-Joder.-

-Esa boca.-riño Donna.- ¿Se puede saber porque no te has vestido aun?- pregunto mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro mientras veía como su hijo se incorporaba con dificultad.

-¿Porque aun estáis aquí y necesito un poco de intimidad?-Ironizo su hijo con una mirada asesina.

-Oh...-respondieron los dos dibujando una gran O con sus bocas.

El hijo mediano de los Ackles se levanto del suelo con los brazos pegados al pecho y echando fuego por los ojos.

-Te dejaremos solos.- dijo su madre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras daba un paso atrás y desaparecía por el pasillo.

Jared se quedo en el marco de la puerta mirándolo fijamente, Jensen le devolvía la mirada sin entender porque no se movía, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no le miraba a la cara sino a su.....

-_Jua jua jua jua...._-Su maldita conciencia se rió a mandíbula batiente cuando bajo la vista y vio como los pantalones se le deformaban a la altura de la entrepierna.

-Joder.- gruño dándose la vuelta y acomodándose la erección. ¿Se podía saber porque estaba todavía esa cosa levantada.?

-Será....ejem...mejor que...cof cof...espere abajo.-

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al oír el tono de voz nervioso.

-_No..quédate..quédate....ayúdanos con esto._- suplico su conciencia refiriéndose a su pequeño problema

-Si, vale...bajo enseguida.- Estúpido.

-Vale...-

-Vale.-

Jensen no se movió hasta que oyó la puerta detrás de si y los pasos alejarse pero en cuanto lo hizo lo primero que quiso hacer fue romperse la cabeza contra la pared. Fue la primera vez que se vistió en un tiempo record.

Diez minutos.

De los cuales cinco tuvo que gastar en intentar bajar a su Pequeño Jensen que parecía molesto por no haber obtenido la atención que necesitaba. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, lo cual resulto ser unos vaqueros, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta de cuero tostada.  
Ni siquiera se molesto en mirarse al espejo. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, preguntándose si cuando llegara a la cocina esta estaría incendiada o no. No había hablado mucho con su nuevo compañero pero sabia lo suficiente de el para saber que era un manazas.  
El corazón se le paro en el sitio al ver a su madre y Mackenzie sentadas en la mesa de la cocina riendo ante las tonterías que Jared decía mientras ...¿Cocinaba?. Fue a dar un paso al frente para preguntar que demonios hacia pero en ese momento el chico se quitaba la chaqueta vaquera que llevaba, dejando ver una camisa de cuadros de manga corta por las que asomaban unos brazos largos y musculosos, vio como con una mano cogía la jarra de la masa para las tortitas y las echaba en la sartén fingiendo ser un gran chef, tanto su madre como su hermana aplaudieron al unísono. Jensen veía como su compañero movía los labios pero simplemente no escuchaba lo que de ella salía, ya que en ese momento se giro haciendo que sus ojos viajaran sin permiso hasta el trasero del joven.

_Auuuuuuu..._

Aulló su conciencia sin pudor.

Sacudió la cabeza regañándose a si mismo. ¿Se podía saber que demonios le pasaba con ese chico?. A el no le gustaban los hombres, no le atraían nada, de echo era pecado desear a otro ser del mismo sexo.

-_Mándame al Infierno y....¿eh?...espera....espera...has dicho desear....has dicho desear._- Chillo su conciencia como si fuera una fan histérica.

-_No lo he dicho._-se defendió.

-_Si, lo has dicho... a mi no me puedes engañar, soy tu ¿Recuerdas?_- rió, la muy maldita.

-Buenos días.- gruño antes de abofetearse en publico. Todos le respondieron al saludo, estaba a punto de ordenarle a Jared que dejara las tortitas cuando...

-He mira, Jen....-

_¿¿Jen??_

El cocinero dio un paso atrás, agarro la sartén con fuerza y con un rápido movimiento hizo que la tortita que se freía diera una vuelta sobre si misma en el aire. Jensen chasqueo la lengua al ver como ambas mujeres aplaudían eufóricas.

-Anda, Karlos Arguiñano*, vamonos.- ordeno empezando a andar hacia la salida decidido a recuperar esa pose de tipo seguro de si mismo y hermético que siempre lucia, para su desgracia Mackenzie tuvo que hablar aprovechando que pasaba por su lado.

-Me encanta tu novio, hermanito.-Susurro para que solo el lo oyera. Si ese no fue el momento mas embarazoso de su vida el que le siguió si lo fue, porque debido a lo que le dijo su querida, adorada, pequeña y supuestamente inocente hermana, perdió pie y termino cayendo cuan largo era al suelo. (Por tercera vez en esa mañana)

-¿_Esto de caerse se va a convertir en una costumbre?_-Gruño su conciencia malhumorada.

-Tío, ¿Estas bien?-Jared se apresuro a levantarlo pero el le paro con un gesto de mano.

Se incorporo intentando parecer lo mas digno posible, miro a su hermana con la mandíbula apretada y dio gracias al cielo de no ser el típico hermano que encerraba en un cuarto oscuro a sus hermanas pequeñas.

-Jared es mi compañero de tra-ba-jo.- escupió echando fuego por la mirada y mirando a ambas mujeres que se miraron entre si con una mirada que solo madre e hija entendían.

-Pues claro que soy tu compañero de trabajo. ¿De que otra cosa podría ser?-

-Vamonos.-

CONTINUARA.

*Karlos Arguiñano: Un cocinero famoso en España (no se si fuera de ella también XD)


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

-Creo que debería de conducir yo, tu parece que hoy no estas muy fino.-Sonrió Jared bajando de un salto los escalones de la puerta de entrada.

-Ni de coña vas a conducir mi coche.-Replico su compañero haciendo una mueca..-¿Además y tu coche?-

-Vale, si prefieres provocar un accidente tu mismo.-El novato alzo las manos a modo de paz y las dejo caer de forma rápida sobre sus costados.- he venido en taxi, supuse que lo mejor para fomentar una buena relación de compañerismo era pasar mas tiempo juntos, ya sabes, conociéndonos.-respondió con una sonrisa de niño de cinco años.

_-Creo que deberías dejarle conducir.-_

-Nadie conduce mi coche, NADIE.-

-Entonces....¿Prefieres que nos estampemos contra una farola cuando sin querer te roce con una pierna?. Sin duda así nuestro querido Impala quedara echo un acordeón y solo podrás culparte a ti mismo. Regaño

-Toma.-gruño lanzándole las llaves que agarro al vuelo.

-Prometo cuidarlo como si fuera mi novia.-prometió Jared dando saltitos hacia el coche.

_-¿No es adorable?-_

-asuhgvapsjkapsiodhaiodnmgfawekrhjwopjf-

-Cascarrabias.-

Jensen se sentó por primera vez desde que se compro el coche en el asiento del copiloto, cerro la puerta con un sonoro golpe y se acomodo como pudo sin llegar a encontrar la postura adecuada, medio minuto después Jared se desplomo en asiento de al lado y acaricio el volante como si fuera de porcelana.

-Es una preciosidad.- susurro al circulo de cuero.

El agente de homicidios hizo lo imposible por no quedarse mirando aquellos largos dedos que en ese momento acariciaban el salpicadero con veneración, ni imaginárselos sobre su cuerpo, ni mucho menos dentro de su boca mientras el los lamía con la lengua.

_Creo que no deberías de pensar eso.-_

-¿Porque....?Solo tu me escuchas.

-Si, pero un amigo común esta cobrando vida.-

-Joder.-

Jensen se llevo las manos a la entrepierna para cubrir su erección creciente mientras fingia que se sentaba bien en el asiento. Esto no podía estar pasándole a el. El era un profesional, el puto Jensen Ackles que se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros a base de hacer las cosas bien y de ser lo mas hermético posible. Era un profesional, no podía empalmarse con solo mirar las manos de su compañero

_-Pues da gracias al cielo de que no estas mirándole los pies.-_rió su maldita conciencia.

En ese momento Jared encendió el motor y este ronroneo como un gato ansioso de cazar un ratón. Observo la sonrisa excitada que se le pinto en el rostro y se sorprendió a si mismo devolviéndosela cuando le miro con los ojos brillantes.

-Menudo motor.-

-Como si quieras me lo abolles te muelo a palos.-

-Tranqui, Jen....antes me dejo amputar una mano.-Con el nerviosismo de un niño pequeño cuando consigue algo por lo que ha llorado, metió primera y apretó el acelerador. El coche se deslizo suavemente por el camino asfaltado y enfilo la carretera principal con un suave ronroneo como si lo llevara su dueño y no un perfecto desconocido.

El silencio reino entre ambos, un silencio para nada pesado en el que el detective Ackles se concentro en seguir la respiración de Jared y en no fijarse (demasiado) en sus manos pero decidió que lo mejor seria distraer su atención hablando de alguna cosa trivial antes de seguir concentrándose en el conductor ya que, al parecer, su "pequeño Ackles" se había levantado con ganas de juerga.

-¿Como supiste donde vivía?-pregunto para llenar el silencio.

Jared sonrió sin dejar de mirar la carretera, no respondió hasta que un semáforo les prohibió continuar.

-No eres el único policía ¿Sabes?-

-Oh.....-

Jared soltó una carcajada sonora, supuestamente al ver la cara de tonto que se le puso cuando sus labios formaron la silaba de forma graciosa. La carcajada se convirtió en sonrisa acompañada de una mirada fija que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, aunque nadie lo diría por la expresión seria que consiguió mantener el detective. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante lo que parecieron horas, verde esmeralda contra gris verdoso. En un lenguaje que aun se estaba formando.

Una pena que el momento se viera roto por el sonido de un claxon.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto el ex-agente de narcóticos mirando de un lado a otro.

-Esta en verde.-carraspeo Jensen volviendo a mirar al frente.

-Si, claro.- metió la marcha con brusquedad y acelero, el copiloto agradeció que el motor rugiera un poco mas fuerte de lo normal debido a la fuerza ejercida, así al menos corto durante un breve espacio de tiempo el silencio tenso que se formo entre ellos pero fue demasiado breve, ya que enseguida volvieron a sumirse en la ausencia de sonidos, solo que esta vez no tenia nada de cómodo.-¿Donde esta el edificio del forense?-pregunto girando a la izquierda y entrando en la calle donde estaba la comisaría.

-Al final de la calle, el edificio con forma de iglesia.-

-Vale.-

Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos y Jensen se maravillo de la suerte que tuvo su compañero al encontrar un aparcamiento justo delante de la puerta de entrada, aparco con una maestría que lo dejo anonadado.

-¿Que te creías, Jen?...Soy un profesional.- dijo risueño como un colegial, hinchado de orgullo.

-Claro, claro, Jay......todo un profesional.- le sorprendió la facilidad con que el diminutivo salió de sus labios pero mas le sorprendió lo a gusto que se sintió cuando lo dijo. Por un momento pensó que su compañero se lo tomaría a mal pero lo único que hizo Jared fue dar una fuerte palmada al aire y seguirlo dentro de la falsa iglesia.

-Esto es una guapada.- admiro el joven agente mirando de un lado a otro.

Jensen sabia muy bien el efecto que el edificio de autopsias provocaba en todos lo que lo veían por primera vez. De echo recordaba perfectamente lo que el sintió, una mezcla de fascinación y miedo. No solo porque el constructor de aquel extraño edificio fuera un devoto capaz de construir una copia casi exacta de una catedral en miniatura, sino por que una vez dentro todo lo remotamente teológico que quedaba fuera, con la fachada y dejaba paso a la mayor de las ciencias. Las paredes pintadas de un blanco antiséptico, el suelo de mármol blanco, puertas de acero inoxidable y decenas de personas con batas medicas. No estaba seguro pero el detective sospechaba que aun dentro de todo ese escenario estéril, el constructor había conseguido mover los suficientes hilos para que dejaran intacta una pequeña capilla de estilo medieval. Pero en los años que el llevaba entrando allí no lo había visto.  
Supuso que era una leyenda urbana.

-Por aquí.- indico bajando unas escaleras.

Anduvieron por un pasillo, que supuso a su nuevo compañero le produciría escalofríos por culpa de lo tenebroso que era. Una bombilla parpadeaba de forma intermitente dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico al blanco estéril del corredor, una sierra se oía en una de las habitaciones, seguramente algún medico haciendo una autopsia pero a Jared le recordó a la película de Hostel donde en cada habitación ahí una persona torturando a otra, se estremeció.

-Imagínate que en ahora se abre una puerta y sale un tío con una motosierra.- ironizo mirándolo de soslayo, no le paso desapercibida la mueca nerviosa que se asomo en la cara de Jared que dio un respingo y se agarro a su brazo cuando una puerta se abrió de repente obligándole a mover el brazo libre para no perder el equilibrio.

-Pensé que te gustaban las pelis de miedo.- rió Jensen incorporándose lentamente.

-Si....es solo..que....-

-¿Te da mal rollo este sitio, verdad?- una voz a sus espaldas hizo que el agente de narcóticos soltara un pequeño gritito sobresaltado, agarrandose esta vez al hombro de Jensen. Se llevo una mano al pecho al ver que era el forense del caso: Kripke.

-Joder, que susto.-susurro respirando profundamente.

-Suelo causar ese efecto pero por regla general es en las mujeres.- ironizo el medico mordiendo un bocadillo de algo extraño por el que sobresalía una especie de salsa blancuzca.- ¿Veniis para lo de la autopsia, no?-

-Exacto.- afirmo el detective Ackles haciendo una mueca al ver como el hombre se lamía el dorso de la mano y recogía la salsa que se resbalaba.

-Seguidme.-

Eric camino con paso decidido hasta su despacho, concentrado por completo en su desayuno e ignorando por completo a los dos agentes. Jensen ya se conocía el camino de memoria, así que no pudo evitar girar la vista y ver la reacción de su nuevo compañero. Jared lo miraba todo como si fuera un niño al que llevan de excursión: con la boca abierta y los ojos tremendamente abiertos.

-¿Este edificio esta lleno de.....?- empezo a preguntar el joven bajando la vista, Jensen tuvo el tiempo justo de apartar la mirada y mirar al frente.

-¿Cadáveres?-termino Kripke empujando una puerta metálica y dirigiéndose a la pila para lavarse las manos.- El 80 por ciento si.-

Al forense le paso completamente desapercibido como el rostro de Jared se descomponía por completo al ver la sala de autopsias, igual de fría que el resto del edificio pero con el añadido macabro de un cuerpo muerto, desnudo y agujereado sobre una mesa metálica. Jensen tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos por no ir y darle ánimos. Sinceramente, no creía que aquel joven estuviera preparado para algo así, puede que en asuntos de drogas fuera un fuera de serie pero por como su piel tostada por el sol se torno blanca como el papel supo que no soportaría mucho tiempo en ese puesto.

Le dio mucha lastima.

-Siempre digo que es como la peli de La casa de los 1000 cadáveres.- soltó de repente Eric poniéndose los guantes.

Ese comentario al detective le trajo sin cuidado, de echo no sabia ni de que hablaba pero al parecer su compañero si, ya que dio un paso hacia delante, olvidándose por completo del cuerpo inerte que tenia enfrente..

-O como el Resident Evil.- confirmo con una sonrisa pletorita.

Kripke que en ese momento alzaba la mano para coger el bisturí se quedo de una pieza, clavo sus oscuros ojos en el chico y por un momento Jensen pensó que lo echaría de la sala pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el medico sonrió ampliamente y empezó a decir:

-¿Sabes las de veces que he visto esa peli?-

_La puta._

-Yo tengo la versión de coleccionista.- respondió Jared hinchando el pecho orgulloso.

-Esa esta muy bien pero prefiero Terror en Amyteville.- soltó el medico encarnando una ceja.

-Es mejor la de los ochenta que versión nueva....¿La Morada del Miedo?...menudo nombre mas chorra.- Jensen parpadeo e intento recordar en que momento habían salido de la sala el detective y el medico y lo habían dejado solo con dos frikis que se les parecían.

-¿Has visto Evil Dead?-el tono de Eric estaba tan cargado de emoción que el detective Ackles pensó que hablaban de una chica en vez de una película de terror.

-Un clásico.....Sam Raimi es mi ídolo. Para mi se ha vendido con eso de hacer Spiderman.-

-Amen a eso, Hermano.- Kripke alzo ambas manos y miro al cielo de forma exagerada como si hiciera una plegaria al altísimo.

-Aunque La Mansión de C´hutlu también....-

-Eh...Eh.....-Jensen chasqueo los dedos llamando su atención y regañándolos con la mirada pregunto:- ¿Os importaría dejar el momento Fangirl para otro día?. Tenemos que coger a un asesino en serie.-con ese tono que le había valido respeto entre sus compañeros.

-Oh....-

-Si, perdón...es que por fin he encontrado un alma afin en este departamento.- se defendió Eric.

-Si quieres te lo presto mas tarde.-ofreció Ackles frunciendo el ceño enfadado.

-¡¡Ey¡¡-

-¿Qué nos cuentas?-ignoro Jensen mordiéndose la lengua para no reír y desbaratar la pose de chico serio que se había creado, centrando la atención en el cuerpo.

-Bueno.....- el forense encendió la lámpara y la acerco al pecho abierto de la joven.- Como te dije en el escenario le han arrancado el corazon y parte de los pulmones....-

-Que bestia..- interrumpió Jared.

-Shhhhh.-reprendió Jensen.- ¿Sabes si el que se lo saco tenia conocimientos de medicina?-pregunto.

-Mmm....No creo. Los cortes son precisos, eso si pero me parece que no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia, cortaba lo que le impedía sacar el corazón de dentro.-Sonrió el forense al ver la cara de asco que se le formaba al gigante que era su compañero.

-¿Y los pulmones?...¿Por qué no se los saco también?-volvió a preguntar acercándose un poco al cuerpo y mirando dentro del negro agujero.

-Aun tengo que investigar mas pero me parece que se los sacaron sin querer.-

-¿Sin querer?.....¿Cómo es eso?-esta vez fue Jared quien pregunto.

-Los cortes son demasiado irregulares.- Explico Kripke.- me da la sensación de que los trozos que sacaron fue para facilitar el trabajo con el corazón.-

Jensen hizo una mueca al oír eso.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Al setenta por ciento, como ya te he dicho acabo de empezar pero en cuanto sepa mas te llamare.-

-Vale...perfecto....Entonces, nos vamos.- palmeo el experimentado policía.

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba deciros que he encontrado una sustancia extraña en su sangre.- agrego el forense justo cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta.

-¿Sabes que es?-

-Aun no creo que es droga.- Jared presto especial atención a esa parte.- pero lo sabré esta tarde con seguridad.-

-Perfecto...te llamare.-termino Jensen saliendo por la puerta seguido de su compañero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto el novato abriendo la puerta de la calle y llenando sus pulmones con el contaminado aire. Se sentía renovado al haber abandonado aquél edificio.

-En principio ir al despacho.- Informo el detective dirigiéndose a la comisaría que se encontrarba en mitad de la calle.

Jared observo como su compañero caminaba sin esperarlo, luego miro al coche para volver a posar la vista en Jensen. Se encogió de hombros y cerro dando un portazo, en menos de tres pasos estaba a su lado.

-Pareces que sabes algo que yo no se- interrogo el agente de narcóticos.

-Aun no estoy seguro.- corto.

Anduvieron en silencio durante unos segundos pero los Padalecki no estaban hechos para permanecer durante mucho tiempo callados.

-¿Y de que no estas seguro?-

-De una cosa.- informo entrando en la comisaría seguido del agente de narcóticos.

-¿Qué cosa?-Jared lo siguió subiendo las escaleras e intentando por todos los medios no quedarse mirando el trasero de Jen que en ese momento le llegaba a la altura de la cara. Le fue algo imposible, asi que aprovechando su estatura lo adelanto, cortándole el paso tanto para quitarse de en medio aquella vista que lo estaba trastocando como para decir:

-Oye...¿Tengo que recordarte que somos compañeros?- pregunto alzando un dedo.

Jensen se quedo mirando como lo señalaba y se paso la lengua por los labios. Jared sabia que eso era solo un acto reflejo de las personas que tienen los labios secos, cada dos por tres se los mojan por la lengua, a su padre le pasaba. Se lo había visto hacer cientos de veces. Entonces.....¿Por qué le entro un escalofrió cuando Jensen lo hizo?

-No.- le sonó terriblemente cortante.-Es solo que no lo recuerdo bien. Por eso tengo que ver si tengo razón.- informo entrando dentro del despacho donde un fuerte olor a humanidad les golpeo.

Jared arrugo la nariz ante el fuerte olor y lo siguió hasta lo que supuso que era su mesa. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver lo increíblemente ordenada que estaba la de su compañero. La suya aun estaba desierta pero sabia que en menos de un par de días estaría plagada de porquerías. Se pregunto como se las arreglaría para meter en esa pequeña superficie cuadrada todas sus cosas. Suspiro de forma pesada, regañándose así mismo por preocuparse por como meter los cuadros de sus perros cuando en realidad debería de preocuparse en como poder sentarse sin tener que doblarse como si fuera un mago que intenta meterse dentro de una caja de doce centímetros. Jensen se desplomo sobre su silla y empezó a rebuscar entre un montón de carpetas que reposaban dentro de un cajón de la derecha. Parecía un archivador.

Con la poca paciencia que tenia decidió curiosear su nuevo puesto. Tuvo que empinarse y encoger el estomago para poder pasar por el hueco que le dejaba la mesa contigua a la suya, donde un hombre bastante atareado hablaba por teléfono a voz en grito.

La silla no opuso resistencia cuando se sentó, cosa que agradeció enormemente, lo que si la opuso fue el hueco en donde tenia que meter las piernas. Era demasiado estrecho. Las rodillas se golpearon con la parte inferior de la mesa con un ruido sordo que hizo que el todos los bolígrafos que descansaban en el lapicero rodaran por la mesa. Los recogió de forma rápida y desordenada, rezando porque su homologo no se diera cuenta de nada. Y asi fue. Jensen tenia la nariz pegada a una carpeta, leía con el entrecejo fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se revolvió en el asiento, intentando encontrar la postura adecuada, cruzo los tobillos uno detrás de otro, suponiendo que así le seria mas cómodo entrar pero casi consigue caerse de la silla, así que opto por lo mas sencillo.

Estirar las piernas.

Todo habría sido normal de no ser porque sus pies se toparon con los de Jensen que dio un respingo en el sitio y lo miro como si fuera un diablo salido del averno.

-Perdón.- se encogió sobre si mismos.- Es que este hueco es demasiado pequeño para mi, no me caben las piernas.-

-Si, ya olvidaba que lo tienes todo grande.- soltó su compañero en un tono neutro que no puedo descifrar.-No te preocupes, es que me ha cogido desprevenido.-se disculpo de forma cordial volviendo a meter la nariz en los papeles.

Jared fue a decir algo pero en ese momento un fuerte gruñido salió de su estomago. El detective Ackles volvió a levantar la vista y lo miro fijamente, solo que esta vez por encima de las gafas dejando que viera como el verde de sus ojos brillaba divertido.

-¿No me dirás que te has traído el gato de casa?-

-Es que no he desayunado.- puso un puchero a la vez que juntaba ambas manos sobre sus muslos. Una ceja arqueada fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.-No quería vomitar- aclaro.

-Oh....- La misma sensación de ser un estorbo se apodero de el. Sin duda Jensen era todo un profesional y el no daba mas que problemas.-Si quieres podemos ir a desayunar.- _Los ojos del novato se abrieron como platos._

-¿No tienes que leer eso?-pregunto señalando con un dedo tímido la carpeta.

-Si, lo haré mientras me tomo el café.- informo levantándose y metiendose los documentos debajo del brazo.

-No deberías caminar mientras lees, puedes tropezarte con algo.-advirtió Jared levantándose y siguiéndole dando saltitos igual que un niño pequeño. Creyó ver como Jensen sonreía pero fue algo tan efímero que supuso que se lo había imaginado.

-Bueno...¿para algo te tengo a ti no?. Se un buen compañero y cúbreme las espaldas.-

-¿Donde vais?-pregunto un hombre con barba que en ese momento entraba en el despacho acompañado de otro que seguramente sea su compañero.

-A desayunar.- soltó el agente de narcóticos con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Vas a desayunar?- pregunto a Jensen, ignorándolo por completo. Jared quedo mirando a aquel sujeto. Todo su lenguaje corporal pedía a gritos pelea. El blanco de sus ojos destacaban contra su piel negra, los gruesos labios convertidos en una fina línea y los puños apretados. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su compañeros encontraba en la misma postura ofensiva.

-Si.....¿Porque?-el rictus que asomaba en el rostro del detective fue serio y seco.

-Por que llevas trabajando aquí cinco años y nunca has ido a desayunar.-soltó el compañero del hombre gordo con una mueca divertida.

Un silencio tenso se apodero de ambos hombres que no le paso desapercibido a Jared. Alli había una historia y no de las buenas. Decidió que lo mejor era hacer ver que no se daba cuenta de nada. Así que saco su mejor sonrisa y dijo:

-Si queréis os traemos algo.-cordial como solo los Padalecki podían ser.

-No, gracias muchacho.- el hombre de barba pareció entender sus intenciones y le siguió la corriente.- Tenemos mucho trabajo, tal vez la próxima vez.-

-Vale...Venga, Gordon...tenemos trabajo.-y dicho esto cada uno empujo a sus respectivos compañeros hacia su destino.

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter 8

Otros dos capis

CAPITULO 8

El murmullo constante y el olor a café recién echo los envolvió por completo nada mas entrar en la cafetería. Jared inspiro aire, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran con olor a bacón y huevos revueltos. Cerro los ojos y sintió como la boca se le hacia agua.

-Allí ahí un sitio.- señalo Jensen dirigiéndose sin mirarlo hacia una mesa bastante apartada.

El agente de narcóticos observo el lugar y el mundo se le cayo encima. La mesa estaba prácticamente en la penumbra, solo unos tímidos rayos de sol rozaban la superficie de madera. Su compañero se sentó en el sitio mas oscuro, sumiendo todo su cuerpo en las sombras.

_-Con el bonito día que hace.-_pensó Jared mirando como el sol brillaba cada vez con mas fuerza. -¿Por qué no nos sentamos allí?-pregunto señalando con la cabeza una de las mesas de la terraza mientras se sentaba.

-Porque allí no puedo ver estas fotos.- respondió Jensen sacando las fotos del asesinato.

-Tío, estamos en una cafetería. Olvídate del trabajo y tomate un café.- sugirió mirando como una señora le tapaba los ojos a su hijo cuando este se quedo mirando fijamente las fotos al pasar por delante de la mesa.

-Esas chicas _ya_ no pueden tomarse un café.-se defendió mirándolo fijamente.

-Esta bien.- Jared golpeo suavemente la mesa con ambas palmas de las manos y se quedo pensado cual seria su paso a seguir. La verdad era que tenia un hambre atroz pero no veía justo que su compañero se cargara con todo el trabajo, sobre todo porque el también quería coger al cabron que mato a aquellas dos chicas. La respuesta llego tan rápida que casi se golpeo por haber tenido que hacer la pregunta.-Vale, échate a un lado.- dijo levantándose.

-¿Como?-La cara de sorpresa de Jensen fue tan graciosa que por un momento estuvo tentado de sacar el móvil y hacerle una foto.

-¿Que te eches a un lado?. Ese asiento es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.- informo señalando el largo sofá donde su compañero estaba sentado.- Así puedo comer y echarte una mano.-Sonrió como un colegial ante su razonamiento ¿Porque elegir cuando podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez?

-¿Vas a comer viendo estas fotos?-la voz de Jensen subió una octava.

-Claro....- Asintió sentándose sin esperar a que se echara hacia un lado, obligándolo a correrse de forma torpe.

-Si ayer vomitaste al ver la escena del crimen.-

-Es distinto..Eso era la realidad, esto es como ver una peli.- se defendió cogiendo las fotos y mirándolas.-¿Que estamos buscando?-pregunto mirando las fotos de la pobre Jo Morgan en el salón.

-¿Pues.....?-

-¿Café?-una chica rubia e increíblemente guapa para trabajar en una cafetería tan cutre como esa apareció al lado de ambos que se apresuraron a guardar las fotos para no crearle un trauma a la chica.

-Si.- susurro Jensen sin mirarla y hojeando los papeles completamente absorto en la lectura. _Exactamente igual como cuando lo había conocido._

La joven le sirvió el negro liquido, acto seguido lo miro y pregunto con una gran sonrisa. El asintió devolviéndosela.

-¿Que van a tomar?-pregunto dejando la cafetera en la mesa y cogiendo el bolígrafo para apuntar.

-Tráenos dos especiales de la casa, con batido de chocolate y mmmm.....- Jared estiro el cuello para mirar el estante del fondo.-¿Tenéis tarta?-

-Claro que si, corazón.- La sonrisa que se escapo de sus labios fue la misma que la de un niño al que le dicen que le van a traer muchos regalos por navidad.

-Vale....un trozo de chocolate y ...-

-Oye...que yo solo quiero café- corto Jensen poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

La piel se le puso de gallina en donde le había tocado, al igual que cuando lo había echo la primera vez.

-Lo se....eso es para mi.- La cara que se le quedo a su compañero fue digna de ver. Tendría que acostumbrarse, Mama Padalecki había criado niños grandes y fuertes bajo el lema de que la comida mas importante del día es el desayuno.- Aunque tienes razón. La tarta de chocolate quítala y pon un helado con mucho caramelo por encima.-

-Vale....- la sonrisa de la joven antes pletorica y un poco seductora se volvió titubeante mientras terminaba de escribir.

-No me extraña que ayer vomitaras....Con todo eso metido en el cuerpo.-

-Si, aun me duele la barriga un poco, por eso me he pedido poco.-dijo poniendo un puchero y acariciándose el estomago.

-¿Poco?....Pero tío....que te has pedido dos platos especiales.- Rió Jensen y a Jared le pareció la risa mas bonita del mundo, completamente ausente de malicia. Recordó que durante los tres años de infiltrado tuvo que soportar muchas bromas en lo referente a su apetito y curiosamente la mayoría siempre terminaban metiendose en el terreno sexual. Espero suponiendo que Jensen agregara algo parecido a: Comes tanto por tu falta de vida sexual o algo parecido pero no dijo nada. Solo lo miro durante medio segundo mas y volvió su atención al informe..- Bueno.....Entonces....¿Me ayudas?.-pregunto señalando los papeles.

-Claro..para eso estoy aquí.- soltó dando un pequeño bote en el sitio e inclinándose para ver las fotos que en ese momento señalaba.

-Veras...ahi algo en lo que ha dicho Kripke que no me cuadra.-Jared se maravillo al ver como Jensen cogía la taza de café con una mano, bebía y volvía a dejarla sobre el reposavasos todo ello con una tranquilidad que le pareció de otro planeta. Su lengua se asomo con la misma parsimonia para recoger las pocas gotas que se habían quedado prendadas del su labio inferior y Jared no tuvo mas remedio que obligarse a mirar las fotos.

-¿El que?-Carraspeo.

-En el primer asesinato el corazón estaba arrancado igual que en este pero los ....los....- Jensen empezó a pasar los papeles de un lado a otro en busca de algo.- Aquí esta... _Los cortes son de gran precisión, tanta que por un momento se sospecha que el asesino sea un medico._ -Leyo serio.

-Pero Kripke dijo que los cortes eran precisos.- agrego Jared quitándole de las manos el informe forense de la primera victima

-Si, pero mira lo que dice a continuación.- se acerco a el lo suficiente de poder ubicar la frase y la señalo con un dedo, sin darse cuenta de que Jared cerraba los ojos para poder oler mejor su colonia.-Lee.- la orden lo saco de su ensoñación.

- _Los demás órganos se encuentran en perfecto estado._ Vaya, eso no tasa mucho con lo de los pulmones de la pobre Jo.-

-No.-

-Aquí están los especiales.- la camarera volvió a aparecer por sorpresa haciendo que los agentes volvieran a darle la vuelta a las fotos y sonrieran de forma tensa.-Que aproveche- dijo cuando dejo los dos sendos platos.

-Lo haré.- Sonrió Jared frotándose las manos.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?-pregunto Jensen sin poder creérselo

-Pos si. Estoy en edad de crecimiento.- agrego mientras agarraba un pan y lo abría con un cuchillo.- Aunque no te lo creas, esto de hacerse un bocadillo es todo un arte.- comenzó a decir sin mirar a su compañero.- Primero ahí que hacer una base lo suficientemente consistente para que cuando le hinques el diente al pan, cada ingrediente no se vaya por su lado- Informo como si estuviera revelándole el mayor de los secretos.-Primero, un poco de salsa, luego, las salchichas, para evitar que haya huecos y cuando muerdas solo te lleves pan en la boca, le pones el huevo en medio y claro, para aderezarlo le pones unas cuantas patatas- soltó de un tirón mientras se montaba un bocadillo digno de ver. Lo cogió entre las manos con sumo cuidado y le dio un gran mordisco. Jensen se quedo helado al ver que, efectivamente ni un solo componente se desprendía de su sitio.-¿Ves?.-pregunto con la boca llena.

-Si, veo.- rio sin saber que cara poner. Jared conocía muy bien esa mueca, la había visto infinidad de veces. De hecho era la mueca que los Padalecki llamaban: Pero, tio. La cual siempre ponían los que conocían desde hace poco y no sabían como reaccionar. Su padre y el tenían muchos nombres para las varias etapas de "Recién Conocido". Esa era la primera, la siguiente podía bifurcarse en dos. Una de ellas: La que casi siempre ocurría era: Esta como una cabra. Que en el idioma Padalecki es algo así como somos amigos, la otra (la menos frecuente) era la de: ¿Eres de otro planeta?. O en otras palabras, uno del que nunca serán amigos. También había una tercera, pero esa según su padre era la mas difícil de encontrar, la cara de: Si crees que podrás hacerme reír vas listo, que era como un contrato de amistad verdadera para toda la eternidad. Jared creía que eso era un mito, pero su padre le decía una y otra vez que era cierto, que el la encontró una vez cuando estaba en párvulos y que aun seguía siendo amigo de esa persona. Se lo hubiera creído si la otra persona no hubiera resultado ser Mama Padalecki. -Bueno....¿Seguimos con esto o prefieres que te deje comer tranquilo?-

-Seguimos...seguimos.-ordeno moviendo la mano de forma circular para que continuara con su exposición.

-Aun no lo tengo muy claro y tengo que ver las fotos de los pentagramas de los dos escenarios pero creo que el asesino de Jo no es el mismo de la primera victima.-

-Joder. ¿Crees que tenemos un imitador?-pregunto dando otro bocado.

-Mmmm...-los gruesos labios del detective se convirtieron en una línea tan fina que Jared sintió ganas de pedirle por favor que no hiciera esa mueca, que tenia unos labios demasiado bonitos como para ocultarlos así.-Como te dije cuando salimos de la autopsia, aun no lo tengo muy claro, me acaban de pasar el caso.-

-¿Te lo acaban de pasar?-pregunto arqueando las cejas. Otra de las muecas, esta estaba bautizada con el nombre de: Ostias, que susto. Quiso reír ante la cara de sorpresa que puso su compañero pero opto por no hacerlo ya que sino la comida se le caería de la boca.-Entonces estas igual de verde que yo.- le dio un manotazo en la espalda y sonrió al ver como el pequeño cuerpo de Jen se inclinaba hacia delante.

-Yo. No. Estoy. Verde.-gruño.

-Si que lo estas.- reprendió empezando a devorar el siguiente bocadillo.

-Solo que me han pasado hace poco tiempo y aun no lo he leído entero.- se defendió.

-Bueno...pos lo mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar.- dijo llamando a la camarera con un gesto de mano.- Perdona, preciosa, ¿Puedes envolverme esto para llevar?- observo como la joven se fue y antes girarse comenzó a beber de su batido con ansia.- ¿Que se supone que hacemos ahora?-

Jensen resoplo fastidiado, ¿es que ese tipo no paraba nunca de preguntar lo mismo?. Inspiro aire por la nariz y cerro los ojos intentando pensar que deberían de hacer ahora. Cuando los abrió Jared se había tomado todo el batido. Arqueo una ceja cuando sus labios liberaron la pajita con la que bebía y esta le salpico, llenándole las gafas con pequeñas gotitas de chocolate.

-Uy….-Observo como su compañero alzaba las manos para limpiarle pero el le retuvo con un gesto. No sabia como reaccionaria si le tocaba, ya era demasiado para el tener que soportarlo en el mismo asiento, con el muslo pegado al suyo y hombro con hombro.

-En circunstancias normales, te diría que fuéramos a interrogar a la familia…- empezó a decir mientras se quitaba las gafas y sacaba un pañuelo para limpiárselas.- ….pero Manners lo ha prohibido hasta que tengamos pruebas fehacientes.- Alzo la montura en alto para comprobar si ya estaban limpias y comprobó que se le había pasado una pequeña gota, sin dejar de hablar se llevo el cristal a la boca y le echo vaho para luego pasar el pañuelo. Le paso completamente desapercibido como su compañero no le quitaba los ojos de encima.- ..Pero no ha prohibido que los investiguemos.- culmino con una sonrisa de medio lado a la vez que se ponía las gafas de nuevo.

-Genial…..- dijo mientras se giraba dispuesto para salir del asiento

Jensen se disponía a seguir a su compañero pero este no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto pensando que había visto a alguien conocido y alzando la cabeza para ver quien era.

-Nada.- mascullo, entonces hizo un movimiento extraño. Torció la cadera de izquierda a derecha, se apoyo con los antebrazos en la mesa y acto seguido se levanto. Cuando Jared se volvió para mirarle tenia una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro y el una pregunta de … ¿Qué demonios haces?- Es que soy demasiado grande para estas mesas tan pequeñas.- se disculpo.

-Tío, al final vas a conseguir que me acompleje.- rio Jen con la mandíbula abierta. El agente de narcóticos le devolvió la risa.

Salieron de la cafetería después de pagar y se dirigieron de nuevo al despacho, donde ya les esperaba las fotos de la nueva escena del crimen. Jensen casi alza las manos al cielo para dar las gracias a Dios por tenerlas tan prontos pero solo alzo las manos para abrir el sobre.

Sintió la respiración de Jared sobre su cuello mientras miraba las fotos. Se estremeció.

-¿Algo bueno?-

-Mmmm...No estoy seguro. Casi podría decirte sin temor a quemarme de que creo que este asesino y el de la primera victima son distintas personas.-

-¿Volvemos a la teoría del imitador?-pregunto Jared mirándolo.

-En realidad nunca la hemos abandonado.-informo el veterano metiéndose el sobre de fotos bajo el brazo.- Venga...Vamos la casa de la primera victima.-

Estaban a punto de salir cuando el teléfono de la mesa sonó de forma estridente.

-Joder, Jen, ¿Es que estas sordo?-pregunto Jared metiéndose el dedo índice en el oído y frotándolo refiriéndose al fuerte volumen del aparato.

-Cuando lleves aquí una semana hablamos.- recrimino inclinándose para coger el auricular, sin darse cuenta de que al hacerlo su parte trasera quedaba a una altura ideal para que Jared le golpeara con la mano.

El agente de narcóticos tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no hacerlo. Los dedos le picaron de forma exagerada al bajar la vista y ver ese trasero, tan redondo y tan bien puesto que parecía decirle: ¿A que no te atreves?.  
Para suerte de ambos Jensen se incorporo en el momento en el que su brazo se echaba hacia atrás para coger el impulso necesario.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto en un intento de olvidarse de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y rezando porque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Era Kripke. Ya sabe que es la sustancia extraña que encontró en la sangre de la chica.- Respondió su compañero con una mueca pensativa.- Oye….tu sabes de drogas ¿Verdad?- lo pregunto como sino se acordara de lo que el hacia antes de que lo destinaran allí.

-Hombre…-rio Jared rascándose la nariz con el dedo.- Me he pasado tres años conviviendo con los carteles colombianos.- ironizo

-Si, perdona.- se disculpo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos traseros del vaquero. Jared tuvo que apretar los pies en el suelo para no cometer una barbaridad. El gesto que Jen había echo no tenia nada de provocador pero la postura completamente inocente del chico y como alzaba la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos……. Intento controlar el temblor de sus rodillas sin éxito y se odio por ello.- El caso es que dice que es una droga nueva llamada El paraíso. ¿La conoces?-

-Mmmm….- se meso la barbilla intentando recordar que tipo de droga era esa, la verdad era que en el tiempo que estuvo de tapadillo se habían hablado de tantas sustancias que sinceramente, no las recordaba todas.- Ahora mismo no la recuerdo, pero se quien si.- El detective abrió la boca para hablar pero no le dejo.- Aunque no creo que te guste mucho mi informador.- informo a modo de disculpa.

Jensen arqueo una ceja ante tal comentario y con un gesto de mano respondió:

-Seguro que no es para tanto, te recuerdo que trabajo en homicidios. He visto cosas horribles.-

Si hubiera sabido la sorpresa que Jared le tenia preparada de seguro que no habría dicho aquello.

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

El día paso tan rápido que Jensen no se dio ni cuenta. Durante toda la mañana estuvieron revisando las fotos del crimen y comparando las pintadas de la pared con los dibujos que había echo en su libreta.  
Tuvo que aguantar las risas de Jared durante toda la hora de la comida cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que el dibujo que había echo y el original no se parecían en nada. Claro esta pudo defenderse alegando que la culpa de todo eso la tenia Jay por que no dejo de hacer el ganso en la escena del crimen. Eso valió para que no dejaran de soltarse puyas hasta bien entrada la tarde.

_-Así es normal que no encontraras ningún símbolo parecido.-_ se habia burlado su compañero a mandíbula batiente mientras se comía el bocadillo que no se acabo en el desayuno y dos hamburguesas dobles con queso.

Jensen no recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien en una comida de trabajo. Al principio cuando su compañero empezó a llamarlo Jen se sorprendió que no le molestara. (el, que no soportaba ese tipo de comportamiento tan personal en el trabajo. Aunque no fue la única sorpresa, ya que sus labios se habían apropiado del diminutivo de Jay, hasta tal punto de casi no llamarlo por su nombre completo.

Soltó una risa seca mientras se abotonaba la camisa negra mirándose al espejo. Jay le había dicho que no podrían hablar con su informador hasta por bien entrada la noche. Al parecer la tal Bruja (así era como se hacia llamar) era noctámbula. Le estuvo preguntando durante toda la mañana el porque pensaba que no le iba a gustar pero siempre se las arreglaba para distraerlo en el ultimo minuto. Algo que también lo sorprendió. El era un tipo serio, un profesional. No bromeaba en el trabajo, eso era algo muy serio.....Entonces....¿Porque se había encontrado riendo a mandíbula batiente mientras discutían sobre el caso?. Pero eso no fue lo peor....Lo peor fue como lo miraron sus otros compañeros, todos en general parecían asombrados, todos menos uno:

-_Gordon._

La mirada que su ex-compañero le lanzo no fue para nada divertida, tanto que le hizo cambiar el tema de conversación de forma radical, haciendo que volvieran al tema del informador, tema que Jared volvió a descartar descubriendo de que era el símbolo pintado en la pared, el cual no había resultado ser otra cosa que un símbolo culto a la mujer.

_-Tal vez por eso las dos victimas han sido mujeres.-._ se aventuro a decir Jared mesandose la barbilla.

_-Si hubiera sido así las chicas se parecerían y quitando que ambas eran ricas, no tienen ningún parecido._ -Le respondió.

_-Se parecen en que son ricas.-._ agrego su compañero con un puchero encantador cuando le desbarató la teoría.

Jensen le explico que por regla general los asesinatos rituales no tenían nada que ver con las cosas terrenales, como por ejemplo: Las joyas, el dinero o los coches. Mas bien se basaban en cosas espirituales, cosas como la fe, la virginidad o el corazón puro.

_-Ey...Tal vez "La Bruja" sepa algo, ya sabes, por eso de que además de bruja es mujer-._ Intento animarlo y al parecer lo consiguió porque el puchero desapareció dejando paso a una picara sonrisa

Eso hizo que la curiosidad le recorriera el cuerpo hasta tal extremo que empezó a vestirse una hora antes de que le recogiera. En eso, Jay, había sido tajante. El iría a recogerlo en Su coche. Recordó la bronca que tuvieron porque quería ir en su Impala y no en ese bicho gigantesco que el llamaba coche, discutieron durante la ultima hora. Volviendo a ganarse mas de una mirada, esta vez divertida, de sus veteranos compañeros. Al final gano el maldito alegando de que el no se hacia responsable si le robaban las ruedas, que el barrio al que iban era muy peligroso.

Casi se muere al imaginarse salir del local y no encontrarse el coche en perfecto estado.

Intentando sacudirse el miedo que ese pensamiento le proporciono, se metió en el baño dispuesto a peinarse y echarse colonia. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había afeitado. Soltó un juramento mientras se debatía entre afeitarse o no. No por que le molestara el simple echo de hacerlo sino porque odiaba que los pelos de la barba se le cayeran en la camisa.

_Entonces quítatela._ sugirió su conciencia.

_-Si me la quito se me pegaran a la piel y tendré que ducharme. _respondió rodando los ojos

Se miro en el espejo torciendo el gesto para mirarse la mandíbula. No es que estuviera mal con sombra de barba, era solo que....no le gustaba para salir.

_-Salimos de trabajo, Jen.-_ No le paso desapercibido el tono de burla que utilizo la vocecita.

Estaba a punto de levantar un dedo para decirse a si mismo que no quería ni escucharla en toda la noche cuando alguien hablo a sus espaldas:

-Ya sabia yo que tenia un hermano guapo.-

-Mackenzie.- sonrió mirándola a través del espejo.- ¿Que haces aquí?-

La joven amplio su sonrisa de una forma entre picaresca y dulce, haciendo que Jensen reafirmara que tenia una hermana preciosa y deseando que el idiota que tuviera por novio se diera cuenta de ellos. Sino ya se encargaría el de que se diera cuenta.

_A base de puñetazos._ No puedo estar mas de acuerdo con su conciencia.

-Mama me ha dicho que vas a salir.-informo la joven apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Si a ver a un informador que puede saber algo de los asesinatos le llamas salir, entonces si.- Sonrio empezando a desabrocharse la camisa.

-¿Vas solo?-El tono inocente de la pregunta le dejo bien claro que no tenia nada de casual.

-No.-respondió quitándose el ultimo botón y empezando a coger la maquinilla.

-¿Eso significa que va a venir tu compañero?- Una ceja arqueada acompañada de una mirada de advertencia a través del espejo le dejo bien claro a Mackencie que estaba tocando un tema peligroso.- Esta bien...esta bien.- rió alzando las manos y enseñándole las palmas para pedir paz. Se disponía a salir cuando se paro y se acerco a el con pasos cortos. A Jensen le recordó a cuando era pequeña y quería pedirle un favor.-No te afeites, estas mas guapo así.- le susurro al oído, acto seguido se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared bajo del Land Rover diciéndose una y otra vez que el nerviosismo que le recorría era por que iba a volver a ver a "La  
Bruja" y no porque iba a salir con Jensen. Porque sin duda eso NO era salir. ERA trabajo. Había una gran diferencia entre una cosa y otra.

Aun así no dudo en arreglarse

_-Por si acaso me sale un ligue.-_ Se había dicho.

Asi que con ese pensamiento se calzo unos vaqueros que se había comprado nuevos, se miro en espejo y enseguida sus ojos se clavaron en el bulto de su entrepierna, no es que la prenda le quedara al cuerpo, pero considerando que hasta hacia dos días siempre había llevado pantalones dos tallas mas grande.....Digamos que se sentía un poco aprisionado. Pero solo un poco.  
Al vaquero le acompaño una camisa de cuadros que le quedaba demasiado corta, de tal forma que si alzaba los brazos se le veía la cintura. Rezo en silencio para no tener problemas y tener que identificarse como policía. Ya se imaginaba la escena. El alzando la placa y enseñando medio costado. Seguro que no le tomaban en serio.

Unos guarros fue el calzado elegido para acompañar la vestimenta coronado al final con un cinturón en el cual se podía leer TEXAS, en la hebilla.

Miro el reloj una vez se hubo apretado el cinto y se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde sino salía en breve. Así que agarro la cazadora de cuero y salió a toda prisa.

Al final llego solo diez minutos tarde. Llamo a la puerta y la hermana de Jensen....Mackenzie le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Aun no esta listo. Pasa y siéntate.-informo sin que le diera tiempo a decir buenas noches.

-¿Aun no?-pregunto mirando el reloj y entrando en la casa.- Es peor que una mujer.- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara a sus oídos.

-Ja, ja....Muy gracioso.- se oyó de replica al final de la escalera.

-Jared....- saludo Donna abriéndole los brazos. Se fundieron en un abrazo en el que el zarandeo a la pequeña mujer como si la conociera desde pequeño.

-Ten cuidado, que es mi madre y solo tengo una.- advirtió Jensen haciendo acto de presencia.

Por segunda vez desde que lo conoció, Jared volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Vaqueros celestes, camisa negra y unos zapatos con cordones era lo único que llevaba por vestimenta y sus sempiternas gafas. Se recompuso enseguida, rezando porque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta y regañándose así mismo su comportamiento. Aquello estaba empezando a rozar lo absurdo....¿Como en el nombre de Dios podía sentirse tan atraído por un hombre?. El no era gay. ....O eso creía hasta que conoció a Jensen.

De todas formas el ruego de que nadie se diera cuenta de la impresión que había causado su compañero en el solo fue efectiva en el mismo Jensen, ya que tanto su madre como su hermana lo miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Pillado.._

-Bueno....¿Nos vamos?-pregunto el detective poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero.-Contra antes lleguemos antes sabremos que es esa .....cosa.- cambio la palabra Droga al darse cuenta de que sus chicas estaban delante, algo que le pareció encantador.-Adiós, mama.- le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.- Mac.- lo mismo para su hermana. Cuando se volvió, Jared estuvo tentado de señalarse la mejilla para recibir otro pero se contuvo. Aunque su trabajo le costo.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando Donna los paro diciéndoles que como no habían podido cenar juntos esa noche podían hacerlo la siguiente y así aprovechaban y conocería a la Abuela Ackles. No dudo ni medio segundo en aceptar la oferta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pero...Pero.....Esto....Esto...es....-

Jensen no sabia que cara poner ante el local al que Jared le había llevado. Centenares de personas poblaban la entrada, hasta tal punto que por un momento pensó que tendrían que sacar las placas para poder entrar. Curiosamente Jared solo tuvo que saludar al portero y entro como Pedro por su casa.

-Si, es un bar gay. Transensuales, drag-queens, lesbianas, maricones y todo lo derivado de ese tema vienen al local de "La Bruja"-le informo su muy pronto fallecido compañero pasándole el brazo por el hombro.-Asi que no te separes de mi e intenta ser lo menos gay que puedas.- continuo dándole un golpe en la espalda.

Jensen tardo en reaccionar ante tal comentario, tanto que cuando lo hizo Jared se encontraba a cinco pasos de el, apartando a lo mas variopinto del lugar. Por un momento pensó en irse pero declino la idea de irse solo cuando vio como dos "chicos" lo miraban de forma extraña.  
Sonrió de modo cordial y medio segundo después salió escopetado hasta su compañero.

-¿A que a venido eso?-gruño atravesándolo con la mirada y hablando bajito.-Yo no soy gay.-Jared lo miro con una gran sonrisa divertida.

-Si que lo eres. ¿Que tipo de agente de policía se toma un sawchis de pavo para merendar en vez de unos donuts?- La cara que se le debió de pintar a Jensen tuvo que ser divertidísima porque la carcajada que soltó su compañero fue tan grande que se oyó por encima de la música. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era una broma. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro para hacerle saber que no le había echo gracia.-Bien, escúchame bien. "La Bruja" era mi informante sin que el lo supiera.-

-¿Como?.-

-Veras, "ella" tiene la lengua muy larga y daba la casualidad de que yo siempre estaba cerca, así que....-

-Te aprovechaste de su confianza.-sentencio.

-Sip-

-Y...¿Estas seguro de que saldremos vivos de aquí en cuanto te vea?-

-Bueno.....- dijo rascándose la barbilla.

-Sam Winchester.-una voz chillona corto su respuesta.

Jensen vio como un hombre negro al puro estilo Wesley Snipes en la película de_A Wong Foo, gracias por todo [/I , se acercaba a ellos con los brazos abierto. Llevaba una falda corta que dejaba ver unas musculosas piernas, corsé y peluca del mismo color. Cerro sus brazos sobre Jared y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que le sacaba una cabeza. El detective intento evitarlo pero no pudo y sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo para mirarle los pies. El travestí llevaba unos tacones normales, nada de plataformas y tenia que reconocer que eran preciosos. Cuando alzo la vista vio que el hombre negro lo miraba con una sonrisa pervertida._

[I]-Cristo, cuidado con la retaguardia.-sugirió su conciencia, le dio la razón.

-Bruja, yo....-comenzó a decir su compañero bajando la vista pero la "mujer" le tapo la boca poniendo un largo y grueso dedo sobre sus labios.

-Aquí no, pichoncito, vamos a mi mesa.- sonrió con una cavernosa voz disimulada y un púdico aleteo de alas.

"La Bruja" se alejo de ellos con un exagerado contoneo de caderas que mantuvo a Jensen hipnotizado durante un buen rato. Estaba seguro que se rompería un tobillo si seguía moviéndose así pero curiosamente no se cayo, es mas se movió con una gracia que ya quisieran mas de una mujer.  
Al poco llegaron a una mesa bastante apartada donde se podía ver todo. Era como unos de esos apartados que habían en algunos locales: Sofas de cuero rojo y una gran mesa redonda que cubría lo justo para que se pudieran hacer maravillas por debajo de la mesa.

"La Bruja" se sentó como una autentica señora a pesar de su atuendo y posando las manos encima de la mesa pregunto:

-¿Y bien?-

Jared se sentó el primero, mas cerca de la "mujer" entrelazo los dedos encima de la mesa y con una mueca de disculpa que no le había visto hasta ahora comenzó a decir:

-Veras, quería pedirte disculpa por todo ese feo asunto de la policía y....-

El hombre negro alzo la mano de forma exagerada para detener su verborrea y miro hacia un lado para hacerle saber que no le interesaba. Jensen observo como cerraba aquellos ojos de ébano pintados de purpurina. Cuando volvió a abrirlos los miro seria y hablo de forma seria y contundente, con aquella voz disimulada:

-¿Te refieres a la redada que se llevo por delante a aquellos hijos de puta que venían a destrozar mi local?-

-Ehhhh.....- Fue la primera vez que vio a su compañero con esa cara de no saber que responder.

-¿O a lo de que eras un policía infiltrado?-

El silencio reino entre los tres durante unos segundos, Jensen se preparo para sacar la pistola y blandir la placa si alguno de los gorilas que se habían materializado detrás de ellos les daba por actuar.

-Porque si es asi tengo que darte las gracias por librarte de esos cerdos.- continuo la mujer haciendo un gesto de que no le importaba.- Y lo tuyo lo sabia desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta.-Agrego dejándolos patidifusos.

-¿¿Lo sabias??-el tono de incredulidad en el ex-agente de narcóticos era palpable.

-Cariño, huelo a los policías a kilómetros ....- informo "La Bruja" apoyando el codo en la mesa y señalándole con ese largo dedo.- .....y a ti te cace nada mas presentarte.-

-¿ Y porque no me descubriste?-pregunto sin poder creérselo.

La "mujer" se encogió de hombros mirándose las falsas cutículas y poniendo un puchero respondió:

-Supongo que fue porque me caíste simpático.- susurro acariciándose los dedos de una forma que a Jensen no le paso desapercibida era muy parecida a la masturbación.-....Además....-agrego levantando la vista y clavándola en su compañero.- Soy una mujer....y a las mujeres le gustan que les mientan, "Sam"-

Jared abrió la boca, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire y asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-Tendré que poner a mi compañero al día.- dijo señalándole. La mujer asintió y centro su atención en la pista de baile.

_¿En que tiene que ponernos al día?-_pregunto su conciencia nerviosa.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el muslo de Jared apretándose contra el suyo. Empezó a hablar rápido contra su oído, tanto prácticamente no le entendió. Decía algo de que el nombre de su tapadera era Sam Winchester, un universitario que dejo los estudios por su novia muerta y que siempre hablaba de su hermano Dean (que al parecer era el jefe de la operación) que estaba de viaje con su padre.

-¿De que me hablas?-pregunto sin comprender.

-Tu serás Dean.- la cara de Jensen era un poema. No tenían tiempo de ponerse a jugar a las películas, necesitaban la información ya y .......-Ya la has oído, Jen, nos dirá lo que queramos siempre que sigamos con el rol de los Winchester.-

Jensen quiso soltar una maldición pero su madre no le había enseñado a hablar de esa forma, así que quiso maldecir a su madre por no haberle enseñado. También quiso maldecir a Jared por poner esos ojos de perro apaleado y a Jo y su amiga por dejarse matar por un psicópata, ya que sino hubiera sido así, el estaría en su casa, calientito y viendo una peli del oeste.

-¿Cómo se supone que es Dean?-Gruño.

El gigante que era su compañero dio un salto de alegría en el sitio, exactamente de la misma manera que hacia un niño pequeño cuando le concedían su capricho.

-¿Has visto Star Wars?-el asintió.- Pues tu eres Han Solo, ya sabes, mercenario, descarado .....-

-Vamos como tu.- señalo el detective.

-Exacto.- rió el mas alto.- Y además eres súper protector con tu hermano. Y yo soy Luke Skywalker.- informo señalándose así mismo.- Un chico serio y bueno que siempre hace lo correcto, así como tu.- soltó con el mayor de las sonrisas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared observo a Jensen mientras este pensaba una respuesta. Espero con impaciencia, tenia que reconocer que el encuentro con "La Bruja" había sido bastante bueno. La mujer no solo no le había pegado dos tiros nada mas verlo sino que encima le había dicho (como ella solía hacerlo) que le diría todo lo que quisiera.

Jensen se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo y Jared tuvo que agarrarse al sofá, recordándose una y otra vez que el no era gay y por lo tanto no era normal que mirara de esa forma una boca de hombre, por muy bonita que fuera.

Con una lentitud pasmosa se quito las gafas, haciendo así que Jensen Ackles se quedara guardado en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, junto con las gafas. Cuando alzo la vista Jared vio a una persona completamente diferente.

Vio a Dean Winchester, una especie de Han Solo moderno que sonreía de medio lado, al que le brillaban los ojos. Observo el perfil, la nariz respingona, la mandíbula cuadrada cubierta por la sombra de barba que lo hacia terriblemente sexy, se removió en el sitio al imaginarse el roce del duro bello contra su cuello. Soltó un silencioso jadeo mientras se preguntaba si ese razonamiento de que no era gay era correcto.

-Bruja.- llamo con un tono tan solemne que por un momento se derritió en el asiento.-Soy Dean Winchester, el hermano de Sam.-

La "mujer" volteo la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro alargo la mano para que se la besara pero Jensen/Dean no se la beso solo se la estrecho con fuerza. Eso hizo que la sonrisa de "La Bruja" se agrandara mas.

-El famoso Dean Winchester.-

-El inimitable-agrego alzando las manos y señalándose a si mismo con una mueca de soy mejor que tu y lo se pintada en el rostro.

-Sam me ha hablado mucho de ti.- continuo el travestí apoyando un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano.

Dean/Jensen giro la cabeza y miro a Sam/Jared que en ese momento rodaba los ojos con una mueca de: No te lo creas tanto.

-No te creas todo lo que dice, Sammy, en realidad soy mucho mas malo.- susurro apoyándose en la mesa y echando el cuerpo hacia delante.-

-Me lo imagino.- suspiro la "mujer"recorriéndole con la mirada.

-"Bruja".-pregunto Sam/Jared con una mueca de preocupación.- Han asesinado a dos chicas.-

-Si, he oído algo.- dijo ida.

-Al parecer tenían una droga nueva en su riego sanguíneo. ¿Queríamos preguntarte si sabes cual es?-

-Seguro que sabes lo que es. Pareces una chica lista.- la "mujer" soltó un suspiro cuando utilizo el termino femenino.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-"El paraíso"-

-¿El paraíso?-pregunto completamente horrorizada el travestí.

Ambos policías se miraron al ver su reacción.

-Si.- agrego Dean clavando su mirada en el gorila que se encontraba a su lado y que dio un paso adelante.- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto arqueando una ceja y mirando al informador mientras echaba el cuerpo a un lado para protegerle. A Jared le entraron ganas de decirle que no se metiera tanto en el papel, que sabia defenderse solo, sin embargo no se movió.

-Es una droga nueva, muy, muy peligrosa, te hace irte por completo, tener alucinaciones horribles, dicen que los de una secta satánica se las dan a chicas jóvenes para sus sacrificios.-susurro la mujer en voz baja.

-¿Qué secta?-

-No lo se, solo se que tienen un símbolo muy raro.-La mirada que se cruzo entre ambos hombres no le paso desapercibida a la mujer-¿Qué?-

-¿Un símbolo como este?-pregunto Dean/Jensen enseñándole una libreta.

"La Bruja" dio un respingo cuando lo vio y escupió al suelo.

-No quiero hablar de eso mas, la conversación se acabo.- sentencio levantándose.- Un placer volver a verte, Sam.- Se giro y dio un paso adelante para irse pero pareció pensárselo mejor ya que volvió a darse la vuelta, a Jared le extraño mucho la medio sonrisa que llevaba pintada en el rostro cuando volvió a mirarles, estaba aterrorizada cuando le hablaron de la droga y ahora sonreía como una colegiala. Sin duda nunca entendería a las mujeres, ya fueran transexuales o no.- Ah...y por cierto, no deberíais de usar la excusa de que sois hermanos.- soltó de repente.

Ese comentario le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, miro a Jensen para saber si el entendía algo y este le devolvió la mirada igual de confundida.

-Chicos, yo tengo hermanos y no los miro como vosotros os miráis. Desprendéis demasiada "química" como para ser parientes, creo que deberíais daros un buen achuchon.- soltó como si nada, dejando a ambos hombres helados en el sitio, acto seguido se marcho como no hubiera dicho nada.

CONTINUARA.


End file.
